Buscando una razón
by CyllanSDT
Summary: Una historia que habla de un médico y una ingeniera, algo bastante común. Espero que sea de su agrado, pretendo que sea corta pero eso no puedo asegurarlo del todo. Una vez más.... un summary anormal
1. Una simple charla

Hola a todos, otro intento de escribir sobre personajes a los que se les ha dado poco protagonismo y esta pareja de Duero y Parfeit me resulta tan linda que no puedo dejar de escribir algo sobre ellos. Espero que más gente se interese en este par y otros tantos que no son tenidos en cuenta.

De más está decir que espero sus opiniones (sean malas o buenas, siempre suma)

Declaimer: (es la primera vez que lo hago, je) Vandread y sus personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco me importa mucho tenerlos, mientras pueda publicar esto me basta o

**Buscando una razón**

**Capítulo 1: Una simple charla**

Todo era lúgubre y silencioso en el pulcro consultorio del Nirvana. Como todo centro de atención médica, presentaba el inconfundible aroma a esterilización y desinfectante (provocando que las narices de más de una tripulante se arrugaran). La bicromía de blanco y plateado que mostraban los azulejos y el instrumental médico provocaban una falsa sensación de frío a la habitación y para rematarla, el leve pero insistente zumbido que surgía de la computadora de análisis central le daban a la habitación, en su conjunto, la apariencia de una enorme heladera.

Claro, esa no era la opinión que Duero tenía de ella. Desde que había puesto el primer pie en la nave femenina, esta se había convertido prácticamente en su hogar. No por nada había instalado un camastro en la pequeño cuarto contiguo que otrora funcionara como depósito. Todo en ese pequeño lugar le resultaba familiar, amigable y cómodo.

Con su ya acostumbrada tranquilidad se acercó a una pequeña hornalla ubicada junto al lavadero, la encendió y con la misma estoicidad de siempre llenó la pequeña tetera metálica con agua y la puso al fuego.

Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera observó a su alrededor. Todo se veía como siempre: la camilla estaba contra la pared y sobre ella descansaba un juego de sábanas limpias.A su lado, una mesa alta contenía el instrumental de cirugía y demás accesorios higiénicos. Justo sobre ella, descansaba en un perchero su largo saco blanco. Si, todo estaba tal cual lo dejara ayer, pero por alguna razón sentía que ese lugar le resultaba extrañamente ajeno. Intentando ignorar el repentino escalofrío que recorrió por su espalda, volvió su atención a la tetera, que ya emanaba abundante humo por su pico. Abrió una de las gavetas de arriba de la mesada y sacó un par de tazas y todo lo necesario para preparar un te de hierbas. Antes de cerrar la llave de gas observó el reloj de pared a su izquierda. Marcaba las 20:55, _"No falta mucho"_ pensó.

Quince minutos más tarde, el sonido mecánico de la puerta corrediza le avisó que alguien había ingresado. No tuvo necesidad de voltearse para saber de quién se trataba.

- Perdón por llegar tarde. A último momento me surgió una reparación de urgencia en el Dread de Barnette y tuve que supervisar los parámetros de estabilidad del Paxis. Últimamente ha estado algo "rebelde".

La ingeniera en Jefe, Parfeit, había entrado directamente a la habitación, sentándose en la silla giratoria frente a la gran computadora. Había dado toda su explicación de sopetón y con un largo suspiro se desplomó en el asiento mientras se abanicaba el rostro con una mano. El médico se limitó a observarla con serenidad: sus mejillas estaban levemente teñidas de rosa y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rápida e irregular. _"Probablemente vino corriendo desde el hangar"_ consideró su mente analítica. Tomo la pequeña bandeja de la mesada y la acercó a la muchacha.

- ¿Té?- Ofreció el joven médico. Acercó una silla y tomó asiento junto a la chica.

- Oh, si. Gracias- le sonrió levemente mientras tomaba la humeante taza- Estoy exhausta.

- Supongo que debe ser difícil organizar de forma efectiva a tantas ingenieras. Además del arreglo continuo de los Dreads, cargás con la responsabilidad de mantener la nave entera en condiciones y controlar la posible inestabilidad del Paxis. Es mucho trabajo para una sola persona - Acercó la taza a sus labios y bebió la cálida infusión.

- Si, supongo que podría considerarse bastante denso…….. Pero no me malinterpretes!- se apresuró a aclarar- Realmente amo mi trabajo y no me molesta pasar horas metida en un proyecto. Sólo que a veces siento que no puedo estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo- Mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo mientras decía esto- Creo que es bastante similar a tu oficio- Ahora sus gafas estaban clavadas en él.

- No lo creo- acotó el hombre modestamente.

- Claro que si!- afirmó ella con ferviente convicción - Sos el UNICO médico a bordo de la nave. El número de tripulantes debe ser superior a las 500 mujeres (sin contarlos a ustedes tres) y aún así das abasto para atender a todas cada vez que se accidentan en las batallas. Sumando los eventuales inconvenientes cotidianos……. Es un trabajo monumental para una sola persona- Finalizó

Cierta oleada de calor recorrió el serio rostro del Doctor. Casi inconscientemente, hundió su rostro en la taza y bebió pausadamente.

El silencio volvía a reinar en el consultorio. Lo único que se percibía en el ambiente era el constante zumbar de la computadora.

"_Mmhh…. Tendría que decirle que la revise antes de………" _Su pensamiento fue interrumpido casi instantáneamente. La jovencita, ahora de pie frente a él, agitaba una de sus manos ante los ojos oscuros del médico.

- Doctor, doctor¿Se siente bien?- insistió con aspecto preocupado.

- No! No sucede nada- se apuró a responder. Soltando un gran suspiro, se frotó el rostro con cansancio.

Parfait se quedó observándolo en silencio. Parecía algo impotente frente a él; se limitó a sentarse de nuevo y observar el suelo con detenimiento.

- Hace…… hace un tiempo que….lo noto algo extraño. Está más distante y distraído desde que volvió de Tarak, con los demás – Duero alzó el rostro, su gesto notoriamente sorprendido. Ella no lo miró – Cuando me mandó llamar esta tarde… no se, pensé que tendría algo que contarme.

El hombre no se apresuró en responderle. Sorbió un poco más de su té.

- Si, hay algo que quiero decirte- confesó a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia su humeante taza. Aún así no consiguió que otra frase saliera de su boca. Apenas podía controlar el temblor de sus manos¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? Estaba enfrascado en sus dilaciones cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya, presionándola débilmente. Parfeit lo observaba con tranquilidad (¿fingida?).

- Esto…tiene que ver con el viaje a su planeta¿verdad?- incitó ella.

- Si – El joven le agradeció en silencio por la iniciativa sobre el tema.

- ¿Qué pasó allá?

- Bueno; ni bien descendimos al planeta se acordó una reunión interplanetaria. Por lo visto se habían presentado delegadas del planeta Meyer también. Debo reconocer que se trató de una reunión algo "peculiar" pero se llevó a cabo con total tranquilidad por parte de los tres bandos- Hizo una pausa tomar otro sorbo de infusión, repasando vagamente los recuerdos de esa junta extraordinaria.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? BC no nos quiso aclarar mucho sobre lo resuelto en su encuentro. ¿Se pudo llegar a un acuerdo? – Le cuestionó, al ver que no pensaba continuar su charla.

- Las disputas entre nuestros planetas no fue el tema principal a discutir. Supongo que eso le concierne más a los representantes de Meyer y Tarak (nosotros como piratas, no figuramos) Se determinó una tregua, más una alianza-cooperativa entre las dos partes hasta haber concluido las investigaciones. Luego de eso se tratarán los temas diplomáticos, incluso se hicieron alusiones a una red de comercio entre ambas sociedades.

La mecánica frunció levemente el rostro - ¿Más información? Pero si ya se acabó con todas las máquinas cosechadoras. Además, desde que obtuvimos muestras de sus mecanismos no tuvimos inconvenientes en enfrentarlas, no hay peligro y llegan a aparecer nuevamente.

- No se trata de las cosechadoras – Contestó él con tono impasible.

- ¿Entonces? – Insistió.

- La junta creyó conveniente hacernos con los conocimientos de nuestros antepasados. Dijeron que no se puede estar seguros de que ya no exista peligro por parte de la Tierra; puede que todavía queden algunas personas agonizantes, buscando subsistir. Si se pudiera encontrarlas y socorrerlas, no solo nos liberaríamos de cualquier peligro futuro, sino que podríamos saber las razones por las que la humanidad llegó a tal punto de degeneración, aprender de ello y recuperar parte de nuestro pasado. Se decidió entonces que tendría que realizarse lo antes posible un "retorno a las raíces".

Guardó silencio una vez más, sin despegar la mirada de sus propias manos. La joven había cortado el contacto con él, con notable desconcierto en su rostro.

- Pero, eso quiere decir que…..

- Se designó una flota de reconocimiento con rumbo hacía el Planeta Madre. Se creó una sociedad mixta reclutada especialmente para el viaje…. Yo…yo fui invitado a formar parte de la tripulación del _"Arca"_.

- ¿Cómo?

- Los embajadores de nuestros planetas destacaron la peculiar situación que se presentó en el _Nirvana_ desde la unión con el Paxis y su posterior desaparición. Están bastante impresionados por la idea de convivir ambos género, juntos. Consideran que nuestra nave es el mejor ejemplo de lo ventajosa que es la unión del hombre y la mujer, de que es posible una convivencia pacífica y beneficiosa. La nave antes nombrada, _"Arca",_ sería la primera flota mixta que zarparía hacia la Tierra en busca de las respuestas que nos faltan. La verdad es que es impresionante.

El médico por poco se había olvidado de lo que realmente había buscado expresar con esa conversación, se encontraba completamente ensimismado en la fascinante empresa que se estaba planeando. Por su parte, la ingeniera no había dicho palabra alguna, pero su semblante era serio y levemente sombrío.

- ¿Y por qué quieren que usted participe en la misión?- Preguntó en voz baja.

Duero se sobresaltó al escucharla, haciéndolo volver la realidad. La miró por unos breves segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

- Bueno, si bien la junta estaba de acuerdo con la co-alianza, temían que se produjeran…"discordancias" entre la tripulación femenina y masculina; pueden presentarse problemas de adaptación, diferenciaciones y pleitos. Por eso, se nos propuso la idea de formar parte de la misión. Funcionar como "educadores", enseñando nuestras experiencias y actuando como mediadores entre ambos sexos- concluyó.

- ¿A ustedes? Se refiere a los demás: Bart, Dita, Hibiki?

- Exacto.

- Y ellos ¿También aceptaron?- Quiso saber. Apenas había pasado una semana desde la reunión en Tarak y en ningún momento BC había dado indicios de algo relevante, tampoco había notado que los demás se comportaran diferente. Sólo él. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no fue advertido por el médico.

- BC obviamente se negó, él es el segundo al mando en la nave y no iba a dejar a Magno sola; Bart prácticamente es el "motor" del Nirvana, así que tampoco aceptó. Respecto a Hibiki y Dita……. Ella no quiso alejarse de todos sus seres queridos, dijo que su hogar era con las piratas y que no le interesaba formar parte de la misión.

- ¿Y Hibiki?

El joven dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

- Dijo que no quería alejarse de su Vanguard. La junta le propuso llevarlo en el viaje pero él dijo entre titubeos que no confiaba en los mecánicos de Tarak. Yo personalmente pienso que sus preocupaciones eran otras. A decir verdad, fui el único que consideró la idea de aceptar la propuesta.

- ¿Quiere decir que decidió ir? – Se animó a preguntar ella después de uno segundos.

- Bueno…- vaciló – Si y no. Todavía no les di una respuesta definitiva, les dije que iba a pensarlo.

Parfeit lo miró aún más confundida que al principio, cosa que lo incomodó aún más.

- ¿A qué se deber esa expresión? – quiso saber.

- ¿Usted está interesado en formar parte de esa misión? – pregunto como si fuera la locura más grande del mundo a los ojos de la ingeniera.

- ¿La propuesta no te parece, como mínimo, sugerente? – Le retrucó él.

- ¡No! bueno, no quise decir eso. Simplemente, supuse que usted ya había descubierto todo lo que había que saber sobre los hombres, las mujeres y su relación en el pasado… - replicó dudosa.

Duero dejó ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Comprendo tu punto. Pero sucede que la búsqueda de conocimientos no fue el incentivo que me dieron los de la Junta para aceptar, ni es la razón por la que me quieren entre los miembros de la flota. Existe algo más.

- ¿Entonces para qué lo quieren? – Insistió la joven. A cada segundo que pasaba el nudo que se había formado en su estómago se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Respetaba mucho a ese hombre, como profesional y como persona; pero en ocasiones, cuando tomaba esa postura de misterio e intriga, no podía evitar sentir deseos de golpearlo en la cara. Resultaba terriblemente irritante.

- Ellos quieren que oficie de maestro para la tripulación – El médico le contestó de sopetón.

- ¿Profesor! – La joven no le encontraba el menor sentido a su respuesta – Pero… ¿profesor de qué?

- La tripulación del _Arca _reúne a todo tipo de profesionales y especialistas: ingenieros, técnicos, cocineros, guerreros, pilotos (de Vanguards y Dreads), armeros, etc … y cuenta además con una elite de médicos de los mejores vistos en ambos planetas (Entre ellos figuran algunos antiguos superiores míos) . La Junta me propuso coordinarlos y servir como su instructor, a un nivel más general, del resto de los miembros. Se trata de una respon…..

Mientras le hablaba sobre sus implicaciones en la gran empresa sus ojos fueron recobrando un brillo soñador, su tono de voz entusiasta hacía juego con su expresión afable. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Parfeit, que lentamente se puso de pie, junto a la gran computadora y lo escuchó silenciosamente mientras acariciaba las teclas con un gesto de remembranza.

- Parfeit ¿me estás escuchando?

La inesperada pregunta hizo que la línea de pensamiento que seguía la chica se rompiera abruptamente, sobresaltándola.

- Claro – contestó apurada – Se nota que es algo muy importante.

- Si, lo es – le corroboró él.

- Pero aún no comprendo del todo. ¿Para qué necesitan que los coordine? Usted mismo dijo que se trataba de los mejores en su campo….

- Si, pero yo soy el único que tiene conocimientos y comprende el acto de Perpetuación de la vida.– dijo, interrumpiéndola – Por lo visto, los informes que hice en base a los datos recolectados a lo largo de nuestro viaje llegaron a manos de las autoridades de Meyer y Tarak. Quieren que los ponga al tanto de todo lo que se descubrió durante nuestra travesía en el espacio. No lo dijeron de forma explícita, pero parecen estar considerando una posible "reconciliación" entre géneros.

Se quedó mirándola con gesto expectante por un instante. Parfeit lo observaba con un gesto incomprensible; si esperaba que saltara por los aires estaba muy equivocado. No podía negar que la propuesta era muy tentadora y una oportunidad única para un joven tan talentoso y prometedor como lo era él. En ese sentido ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con el entusiasmo que el hombre mostraba, pero por alguna razón no podía compartir su alegría en lo absoluto.

De pronto, Duero ya no se sentía tan entusiasmado como hacía unos instantes. Se esperaba cualquier gesto de ella menos ese mutismo. Hubiera esperado un grito de entusiasmo, unas palmaditas de felicitaciones, incuso una protesta y la subsiguiente bofetada de enojo habrían sido bienvenidas en ese preciso momento.

- ¿Era eso de lo que me quería hablar?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Los nervios y la inquietud que tuvo en un principio volvieron con mayor intensidad. No estaba seguro de qué responderle; apoyó sus palmas en el respaldo de su asiento y lo apretó con fuerza para ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

- Yo, bueno…- vaciló – No – dijo de repente.

- ¿Sobre qué era entonces?

La ingeniera lo miraba fijamente y el médico no pudo sostenerle la vista. Bajó su ojos hacia la altura del teclado que ella aún acariciaba – Quería pedirte que arreglaras la computadora del consultorio – dijo de prepo.

- ¿Qué¿La computadora?

- Si! Desde que llegué noté que zumbaba, no lo hacía antes de irme a Tarak. Debe tener algún problema interno. Quizás Paiwai jugó con ella.

- Oh – la escuchó exclamar en respuesta – No se preocupe Doctor me encargaré de que una de mis técnicas venga a revisarla – dijo en un tono de voz que, según Duero, pareció frío y cortante.

- Con su permiso, tengo que irme. Ya es tarde y todavía no comencé con la ronda de verificación nocturna. Esta nave no se mantiene sola.

Y sin más, abandonó el inmaculado consultorio. Duero solo alcanzó a oír las válvulas hidráulicas de la puerta que se cerraba frente a sus ojos. A continuación, el penetrante zumbido del computador volvió a taladrar sus oídos.


	2. Desorientados

**Eloo, algunos dirán "Por fin el segundo cap". Dios! recién el segundo (que mal que estoy quedando) Pero bueno, creo que primero los dejo para que lo lean. Ya daré mis debidas explicaciones y o aclaraciones al final de este capítulo. Disfrútenlo **

**Capítulo 2: Desorientados**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante un pasillo extrañamente desierto. Tanto para un lado como para el otro no se alcanzaba a percibir movimiento alguno. El silencio reinante resultaba igualmente aplastante y opresivo, a tal punto que la estrecha cabina del elevador parecía mucho más acogedora.

La figura de un hombre alto y moreno hizo su aparición en el corredor vacío y tomó un rumbo al azar con su paso cansino, casi robótica. ¿En qué parte de la nave se encontraba? O mejor aún ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía exactamente?

Poco le importaba realmente: sea el hangar, la sección central o el nivel superior correspondiente a navegación…. Cualquier lugar le era indiferente; incluso si esa inusual tranquilidad del lugar se debía a un posible ataque, le daba lo mismo. Existen momentos en los que uno se permite el lujo de divagar en si mismo, sin medir lo que sucede a su alrededor y ese, era el caso.

Dobló hacia la derecha en la primera bifurcación que se le presentó y su vista le mostró un corredor exactamente igual al que había dejado: vacío e interminable. Quizás no era conciente de la hora que era, muy probablemente todos dormían ya. Sólo el sonido seco de sus propios pasos lo distraían de su ensimismamiento.

Otro cruce, la izquierda, otro pasillo idéntico al anterior. Esto ya se asemejaba a un laberinto; en una ocasión había soñado con algo semejante; en realidad se había tratado de una pesadilla, el asunto era que la sensación que lo embargaba era la misma: caminaba y caminaba y siempre se repetían los mismos lugares, los mismos rincones y encrucijadas. Seguía y seguía sin signos de algún avance. Eso terminaba desesperándolo, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que se trataba de un reflejo de su propio estado anímico. Un largo camino interminable que no lo llevaría a ningún lado, que se repetiría una y otra vez mientras persistiera su propia confusión.

¿Qué debía hacer¿Qué era lo correcto¿Qué era lo que EL DESEABA en realidad?

Sin apenas notarlo, una de las puertas a su derecha se abrió para dar paso a un joven. Era una cabeza más bajo que él e igualmente moreno, tanto su cabello como su piel. Se detuvo justo en frente suyo y lo observó de arriba abajo con rostro apenas interesado.

- Vaya Duero! Es raro verte por esta sección de la nave ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- ¿Qué sección? – fue lo único que logró articular.

Hibiki lo miró aún más consternado y señaló con su índice por encima de su cabeza. El médico siguió la dirección que le marcaba hasta chocar con una placa metálica clavada sobre el umbral de la puerta. Esta decía:

Nivel Inferior - C / Almacenaje de Armamento

- ¿Te sentís bien? – la pregunta logró que volviera a la realidad.

- Yo. Bueno…. – Ni él mismo estaba seguro de la respuesta. ¿Estar deambulando sin rumbo por toda la nave era síntoma de estar bien?

El piloto lo contempló detenidamente, adivinando lo que los ojos de su amigo escondían y sonrió al comprender.

- Estaba por irme, pero creo que a Barnett no le molestará otra partida de cartas, acompañada de una buena taza de té. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

Y sin dejar que Duero mediara palabra, lo empujó hacia la puerta por la que antes saliera.

Parfet rebuscó nuevamente en la caja de herramientas hasta hallar una llave nº 5. Si con esa no lo lograba entonces no podría hacerlo con nada más. Volvió a concentrar su mirada en el objeto que tenía en frente, se ajustó mejor los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y procedió a girar la turca.

Forcejeo…Presión. Esfuerzo, más forcejeo, más presión.

Su frente se iba cubriendo con pequeñas gotas de sudor y su respiración se agitaba de a ratos, más por los nervios que por el cansancio. Tomó un último impulso para girarla con tanta mala suerte que la llave se zafó de su posición y siguió de largo, raspándole apenas la muñeca izquierda.

- ¡Es inútil! – Gimió rendida, y con toda su ira contenida arrojó el instrumento por el aire, el cual rebotó contra la estantería que tenía encima suyo y todos los objetos metálicos y pesados cayeron sobre la pobre chica, haciendo un gran estruendo.

- ¡Por Dios, Parfet-chan¿Estás bien, te lastimaste? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas e inmediatamente unas manos femeninas la ayudaron a levantarse.

- No pasa nada, fue un descuido mío. Ya estoy bien, Dita.

Pero la pelirroja la escrutaba de pies a cabeza con preocupación, buscando alguna herida grave. La guió hacia la cama e hizo que se sentara junto a ella.

- ¿Segura que no sentís algún dolor fuerte? – Volvió a preguntar – Esos objetos se ven muy pesados, a ver si no te quebraste algún hueso o te golpeaste la cabeza.

La ingeniera intentó decirle que estaba perfectamente, pero la jovencita no le permitía meter bocado.

- Creo que lo más conveniente va a ser que vayamos a ver a Duero-san, por si te lastimaste o…

- ¡NO! – Gritó repentinamente e hizo que la piloto diera un respingo del susto – No, ya te dije que no me duele nada, no es necesario ir a la enfermería – le aseguró ya más tranquila.

La joven no insistió más, sólo se la quedó mirando, lo cual para Parfet resultó mucho más incómodo que sus constantes preguntas.

- Ehh…¿querías hablarme o necesitás algo……? - Preguntó la chica para cortar el molesto silencio.

-¡Ah! Si, bueno…. Pasa que, es que yo, bueno nosotras – Dita se cortó a si misma y se permitió inhalar y exhalar una buena bocanada de aire ante de ordenar sus pensamientos

– Las chicas y yo nos extrañamos de que no vinieras a cenar con nosotras. Le preguntamos a una de tus técnicas y lo único que supo decirnos fue que te habías ido antes de tiempo del hangar y que no habías vuelto a la última supervisación.

- ¿Y? – fue su única respuesta.

- Y bueno, nos resultó raro…

- En realidad no veo qué hay de raro – la cortó la castaña – En muchas ocasiones falté al comedor porque estaba ocupada en un proyecto, y nunca se preocuparon por eso- Soltó un bufido de exasperación – No le veo la diferencia ahora.

La muchacha no podía ver que la pelirroja a su lado se había encogido levemente con su contestación. Desconocía a esa nueva Parfet, nunca antes había contestado así a nadie, por el contrario siempre era muy alegre, respetuosa y considerada.

- ¿Qué… qué es lo que te está molestando, Parfet-chan? – se animó a preguntar.

- ¿A mi? Nada – Evadió esta.

- No te creo – dijo Dita más decidida.

- ¿Y qué querés que te diga? Pensá lo que quieras…. siempre lo hacés.

Pero inmediatamente dijo eso, se arrepintió profundamente. Se volteó hacia su compañera y le tomó las manos con delicadeza.

- Perdón Dita, yo no quise decir… yo, estoy cansada y me irrito cuando algo no me sale bien. Perdón – Y agachó su cabeza, completamente avergonzada.

Una mano se posó sobre uno de sus hombros y la acarició delicadamente. Sin darse cuenta, terminó abrazada a su amiga, sollozando contra su hombro y escuchando susurros de alivio en su oído.

- No se qué me pasa – confesó entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sentís exactamente?- quiso saber Dita.

- No se… me siento inquieta, no se lo que hago. Hace como media hora que intento girar esa bendita tuerca y todavía no pude encontrar nada que encajara en ella.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama para observar con más detenimiento la pieza metálica que reposaba en el escritorio. Unos segundos después estaba revolviendo en la caja de herramientas para terminar sacando un objeto delgado y largo, el cual tendió a la ingeniera.

- No estoy segura, pero creo que tendrías que haber usado esto – y dejó caer en su mano un destornillador de tamaño mediano.

- ¿Qué? – La castaña miró a la herramienta y su amiga de forma intermitente. Inmediatamente se puso de pié y caminó hasta el escritorio para mirar su proyecto.

Efectivamente, no se trataba de una tuerca sino de un tornillo, uno bastante grande, pero un tornillo al fin. La mecánica se quedó en silencio e involuntariamente el instrumento cayó de su mano. Comenzó a temblar levemente y Dita temió que se desmayara cuando la vio llevar sus manos a la cabeza y presionarlas contra su sien.

- ¿VES¡A eso me refería! No puede ser que me confunda un tornillo con una tuerca. Eso es mecánica básica – Pateó, desganada, un trozo de metal que había en su camino hacia la cama, se desplomó en ella con notable cansancio y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

La pobre de Dita, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la actitud inesperada de su amiga, no supo hacer nada mejor que posar una de sus manos en su espalda, al menos para brindarle un poco de ánimo.

- Está bien Parfet-chan. Todos nos sentimos perdidos de vez en cuando.

Un débil asentimiento por parte de la castaña fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, mientras la jovencita dejaba descargar su angustia. Cuando vio que ya estaba un poco más calmada, Dita se animó a hacer la pregunta que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo.

- ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con Duero?

La mecánica se enderezó lentamente y se limpió las lágrimas con una de sus mangas. Estuvo a punto de contestar a la defensiva una vez más, pero la mirada seria y preocupada de la joven la hizo recapacitar. Respiró profundamente para aclararse las ideas antes de hablar:

- Hoy por la tarde me mandó un mensaje invitándome a tomar el té con él. Pensé que tendría algo importante que decirme….

- Te contó sobre la reunión en Tarak – la interrumpió.

- Si

- ¿Y qué te dijo?- inquirió la pelirroja.

- Bueno, lo que vos y los demás ya saben.

- No, la verdad es que no lo se – confirmó Dita con total convicción.

Parfet se la observó algo confundida ¿acaso había dicho algo que no debía? Quizás se habían hecho reuniones aparte para cada representante, personales o secretas. Para cuando la castaña volvió en si y se giró para encarar a su amiga, esta ya no se encontraba a su lado. Alzando sus lentes pudo verla, de pie, frente a la única ventana que había en la pequeña habitación. La mirada fija en el infinito espacio plagado de estrellas, o al menos eso era lo que la mecánica creía, ya que Dita estaba de espaldas a ella y no podía ver su cara.

- Cuando llegamos al lugar de la reunión, se nos informó sobre la misión planificada por Meyer y Tarak para ir a la Tierra. ¿Duero-san te contó sobre lo que nos propusieron? – preguntó la joven.

- Si, me comentó sobre los puestos ofrecidos para la nave "Arca".

- Bien, solamente BC-sama, Bart y yo expresamos nuestra decisión en el momento. Ni Duero-san ni… Hibiki, dieron alguna respuesta.

- Creí que todo se había acordado en esa reunión – Se levantó de la cama para arrimarse al ventanal.

- No. Las embajadoras de Meyer no se iban a ir hasta el día siguiente, así que les dijeron que tenían toda la noche para meditarlo. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, fueron llamados de nuevo a la Junta y estuvieron ahí por unos 15 minutos. Pero cuando volvieron no dijeron nada y nadie insistió sobre el tema, así que volvimos al Nirvana.

La joven de trenzas se mantuvo en un silencio meditabundo. Mientras su amiga le contaba lo que sabía había notado que su mirada no era la de siempre. Sus pupilas estaban opacas y sin brillo, en realidad parecía algo preocupada ¿o era angustia? _"Ay, nunca fui buena para estas cosas"_ se lamentó la chica.

- ¿Duero-san tomó una decisión? – Quiso saber la piloto.

- No se - _"Y claro, si me fui sin darle tiempo a explicarse"_ – Por lo visto no era su intención hablarme sobre eso – comentó con algo de resentimiento.

Dita la observó de reojo y sonrió de lado.

- Estoy segura de que lo que sea que te haya dicho para molestarte, lo hizo sin querer.

- Es que no dijo nada malo….. Simplemente no dijo nada – finalizó. Sentía una mezcla de enojo y melancolía dentro suyo que no podía entender. Bueno no, era sencillo, se estaba volviendo loca.

- Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo, cuando no me sentía segura de mi misma ni de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, alguien me dijo: "Es extraño ¿no? No hay forma de que un hombre le guste a una mujer".

Parfet reconocía sus propias palabras, pero no terminaba de entender lo que su amiga buscaba decir. La pelirroja clavó sus ojos azules en los de su amiga esperando que esta no dudara de sus palabras.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de que te sinceres con vos misma Parfet. Quizás yo no me di cuenta tan pronto como vos lo hiciste, pero si lo acepté mucho antes.

- No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo – Era la verdad, pero algo dentro suyo igualmente la hacía inquietarse y temblar ante lo que su compañera pudiera decirle.

"_Quizás lo entiendas de esta manera" _pensó la piloto – Le confesé a Hibiki lo que sentía por él – El comentario tomó por sorpresa a la mecánica.

- ¿Qué¿Cuándo?

- Justo después de la reunión. Fui hasta la habitación que le habían asignado y se lo dije – las mejillas se iban sonrojando a medida que se lo contaba.

- ¿Y qué te respondió? – Por poco se le esfumaba toda la angustia que tenía ante tal comentario. Ella estaba bien al tanto de lo que le pasaba a esos dos, pero nunca creyó que Dita fuera lo suficientemente madura como para tomar la iniciativa. Aunque se sentía muy feliz por ella, presentía que no todo había salido bien ya que su compañera seguía mostrando un semblante preocupado y triste - ¿Qué te dijo Dita?

- Nada, no lo dejé contestar. Le dije que lo amaba, pero que no iba a dejar a mis compañeras. El Nirvana es mi familia y no podría separarme de ustedes. Yo sabía que era una gran oportunidad para él el ser nombrado como piloto en una misión tan importante. Así que le dije que fuera cual fuese su decisión yo lo apoyaría, aún si no lo volvía a ver.

- ¿Y?

- Y me fui. No pude quedarme, tenía miedo de su respuesta.

- Bueno, pero eso ya pasó- Intentó restarle importancia al asunto - Ahora ya sabés que no va a irse….

- ¿Qué dijiste! – Sus ojos enormes como platos.

- Ehh… que no iba a irse.

- ¿Él te lo dijo?- Su rostro era de total expectación. Había tomado a Parfet por los hombros y esta podía sentir que sus uñas se le clavaban ligeramente en la piel, aún a pesar de tener puesto su uniforme de trabajo.

- ….No, fue el Doctor …. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

Dita no le contestó, daba saltitos alrededor suyo y finalmente se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, provocando la caída de ambas. Lo único que pudo razonar Parfet después de tremenda caída fue que su amiga había vuelto a ser la de antes.

- No sabés lo feliz que me hiciste al decirme esto Parfet-chan – dijo aún sobre ella.

- Me alegro mucho pero¿me harías el favor de levantarte? Me estás asfixiando – La piloto se apuró a obedecerla – Graci….Auu!

Se había apoyado en su mano derecha para poder enderezarse pero inmediatamente tuvo que dejarse caer, al sentir que todo su brazo era invadido por unas terribles punzadas que la hicieron retorcerse en el suelo.

- ¡Dios! – Dita se llevó una mano a la boca para contener una exclamación. Toda la zona que iba de la muñeca al codo de la mecánica se veía terriblemente hinchada y moretoneada – Parece ser que al final si te habías hecho daño. Tenemos que ir al consultorio, eso no pinta nada bien.

- No quiero ir – Pudo responder apenas, entre jadeos de dolor.

- Podrías estar quebrada.

- ¡No! No podría mirarlo a la cara ahora. Me porté como una niña estúpida con él.

- ¡Parfet Balblair ahora mismo te estás portando como una nenita! Esto es serio, si no te hacés ver de inmediato podrías empeorar. No te portes como una necia ¿y si después no podés manejar más tus herramientas?

La castaña no tuvo otra opción que sucumbir frente a tan razonables palabras. Con su brazo sano rodeó los hombros de la muchacha y dejó que la escoltara hasta la puerta. Desde el nivel inferior dónde estaban hasta la enfermería había dos viajes en ascensor y varios pasillos… tal vez tendría tiempo suficiente para acomodar un poco sus ideas.

**Antes que nada quiero explicar dos cosas:**

**1º Jamás de los jamases voy a escribir la palabra "continuará" ya que la detesto. SUFRO cuando leo esa bendira y mísera palabrita al final de los fic que leo, siento como si se perdiera la continuidad de la historia. Ya se, es una exentricidad mía pero bueno, soy la escritora acá. Así que vamos a hacer de cuenta que ya sabemos que esto continúa. Cuando aparezca la palabra "Fin", "Finito", "The end", "Kaput" o lo que sea ya sabrán que la historia se acabó. ¿Tamos: )**

**2º Creo, no recuerdo bien, que en el primer cap escribí el nombre de la mecánica como Parfeit, bueno gente, lo escribí como me sonaba, pero ahora recordé que se escribe Parfet y la verdad me gusta, así que lo escribí así en este cap (sólo lo digo para que no piensen que soy tan colgada de cambiar la forma de escribir un nombre a cada rato, lo hice a conciencia)**

**Bien, ya está. Supongo que ahora les debo una explicación, en realidad yo creo tengo que hacerlo porque yo misma dije que no me gustan los fics que tardan en actualizar. **

**Creo tener una muy buena razón: Volví a ser prima! Hace unas dos semanas nació mi primera primita (por parte de mi tía Silvia) una enana cara de upite llamada Naiara. Así que entre ir al hospital, llevar esto traer lo otro, una semana entera limpiando la casa de mi tia (una odisea realmente), salir de prepo a comprar cosas que la beba necesita (la guacha se adelantó casi un mes, así que nos agarró a todos en plena organización) y así se me pasó el tiempo volando y no pude terminar el cap (ya iba x más de la mitar escrito) a eso súmenle que no estaba del todo inspirada (la idea la tengo pero quiero encontrar las palabras justas y el desarrollo deseado) En fin, pero acá está. **

**No se pueden quejar ya que es un cuarto de hoja más largo que el primero, se que quisás no sea tan llamativo para algunos pero ya se va a poner lindo en el tercero. Nada más por ahora, si les gustó dejen review, si no... ya será en el prox cap. Saludos a todos y gracias por molestarse en leer mi kilométrica aclaración **

**Cyllan Anassan ;)**


	3. Certezas

**Wenas y santas mis queridos lectores! Les dejo el capítulo 3, espero que les guste. Mmmh, viendo hacia atrás, haciendo cuentas, tardé menos de 20 días en publicar ¿No está mal eh? En fin, los dejo para que lean, no es necesario decir que nada (salvo quizás, la jeta para atreverme a escribir) me pertenece. Hacia el final comento una nimiedad y nada más. Lean! (que es bueno leer, che)**

**Capítulo 3: Certezas **

- ¿Querés sacar ya esa cara de sonámbulo? ("por no decir idiota, claro está")- Suplicó Hibiki por enésima vez a Duero – Si seguís machacándote la cabeza así se te va a fundir el cerebro.

Caminaban por uno de los amplios pasillos del nivel intermedio. Estaba completamente desierto, no se escuchaba ni el más leve susurro y no era de extrañar porque ya era muy tarde y todos dormían, salvo las mujeres que cumplían la guardia nocturna, tres niveles más arriba. Ahora se encontraban en una de las áreas ocupadas por habitaciones y la sala de belleza y relajación, muy cerca del consultorio.

Desde que habían dejado, hacía apenas 5 minutos, a Barnette con su inventario de armamento retrasado (" - Toda la noche organizando la lista de armamento de mano! Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, jugamos cartas en otro momento. Adiós") no habían cruzado ni una palabra.

El joven médico no dejaba de mirar el piso, como obnubilado por el revestimiento de alfombra. Una de sus manos se ocupada en sostener su barbilla y en ningún momento dio señales de reconocer al muchacho que iba a su lado. No lo miraba, no le hablaba, sólo lo seguía como si de un perrito perdido se tratase. Hibiki, que no se vanagloriaba de ser un gran discursista, simplemente se había ofrecido a escoltarlo hasta su consultorio, ya que creía que el pobre hombre no sería capaz de encaminarse por si mismo y probablemente seguiría dando vueltas por toda la nave.

Hasta ahí todo bien…. pero el joven piloto no se sentía muy conforme que digamos con su plan de "distraer" al doctor. Para su gran sorpresa, el moreno había demostrado una habilidad innata para jugar a las cartas y no había podido ganarle ni una sola vez en lo que iba de la noche. Tampoco había conseguido hacer que hablara sobre lo que fuera que cruzase por su cabeza y para entonces sus buenas intenciones habían sido suprimidas por un ferviente deseo de estrangular a ese "don perfecto" por haberle quitado el puesto de vencedor (el cual había sido anteriormente de Gascogne y que él ahora ostentaba con total orgullo, en honor a su recuerdo)

Miró de reojo a su silencioso compañero y apenas pudo suprimir los deseos de golpearlo en la cara. Suspiró profundamente y se dijo a si mismo que tenía que controlarse, su objetivo era ayudar a su confundido amigo y tal determinación fue lo que hizo que abriera, de una buena vez, su boca.

- Fue una gran partida la de hace un rato. No tenía idea de que supieras jugar tan bien al Poker – Supuso que lo más conveniente era romper el hielo con un comentario ameno.

Duero apenas dio signos de escucharlo, pero su mano abandonó rápidamente su rostro y se ocultó, como la otra, en el bolsillo de su saco.

- Para serte sincero, es la primera vez que juego a las cartas. – Hibiki por poco tropieza – Nunca tuve el tiempo de entregarme a actividades de ocio durante mi vida en Tarak.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si hasta los de tercera clase como yo teníamos oportunidad de divertirnos de vez en cuando. Me imagino que no te faltaría el tiempo sino más bien las ganas.

- Es posible – Concordó Duero con total indiferencia.

Y una vez más el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos hombres. Hibiki no lograba encontrar nada oportuno que decir y veía con creciente alarma que su destino estaba cada vez más cerca, al mismo tiempo pudo notar que la mano del joven médico amagaba con volver a la barbilla del mismo.

Finalmente tuvo que resignarse a no conseguir su objetivo por medios más sutiles y optó por actuar como lo haría en una batalla: Dando un golpe directo.

- Cuando me topé con vos en la entrada del Almacén me pareció que algo te preocupaba – Soltó, y lo que dijo a continuación le resultó algo costoso - ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que pueda estar preocupado?

"_Esa cara de estúpido que tenés"_ Fue la mejor respuesta que pudo pensar el piloto, pero en su lugar dijo – Me pareció que estabas más callado de lo normal.

Duero lo observó por un momento, pero Hibiki no podía estar seguro de si estaba meditando sobre lo que dijo o simplemente se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos.

- Es cierto, no voy a negar que existe un dilema que no logro resolver y que me da vueltas en la cabeza– Confesó finalmente.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la propuesta del "Arca"? – Se animó a preguntar Tokai.

- Si.

- ¿Ya tomaste una decisión al respecto?

- Precisamente ese es el problema, aún no se qué responderles – Declaró el médico y no pudo dejar de notar que el muchacho a su lado alzaba las cejas con algo de asombro - ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?

Esta pregunta tomó algo desprevenido a Hibiki, el cual vaciló un poco antes de hablar – Bueno, en realidad me extraña que no hayas aceptado la propuesta en cuanto nos la informaron.

A Duero le llamó mucho la atención este comentario. ¿Por qué estaría su amigo tan seguro de que él iba a aceptar al instante? Visto desde un punto de vista objetivo, la idea de formar parte de tan monumental empresa resultaba igualmente tentadora para él como para Hibiki, incluso su amigo podría ganar mayor rango con su puesto en la nueva nave al conseguir el título de Piloto en Jefe.

Pero visto desde un sentido más general y desenvuelto, el tiempo transcurrido en el Nirvana (que no era poco), la obligatoria convivencia con el género femenino, las batallas, cómo fueron descubriendo poco a poco la verdad de las naves cosechadoras…… Todo eso tenía su propio peso en un sentido muy diferente al puramente profesional. Habían vivido momentos difíciles, de tensión, de angustia, pero también habían existido risas, diversión y amistad.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la primera Navidad que festejaran él y sus dos amigos en su vida. Podía recordar a la perfección la sensación de los copos de nieve que caían sobre él y que cubrían poco a poco el gran árbol adornado en el centro del Parque de Recreación. A esa agradable imagen se le sumó el tintineo de una sonrisa femenina. En esa ocasión se había girado para observar a Parfet, la cual reía complacida por lograr hacer que su máquina de nieve funcionara. Él se había sentido una mezcla de felicidad y orgullo hacia ella en ese momento; se había acercado para entregarle su humilde regalo sintiéndose algo apenado por no tener nada mejor que darle, aunque se cuidó de no demostrarlo. Aún así ella lo había aceptado gustosa y risueña, sin siquiera reparar en que no había llegado a finalizarlo.

Fuera de todo este torbellino de pensamientos y recuerdos, Hibiki vio con desgano que Duero se había perdido una vez más en si mismo. Su bendita mano volvía a ocupar su postura de "meditación" y los ojos oscuros del médico no mostraban enfoque alguno. Esta situación ya se estaba tornando irritante y al piloto se le iban las últimas esperanzas de lograr que su amigo le dijera lo que tanto le preocupaba. Porque aunque ya sabía que tenía que ver con su decisión de dejar o no el Nirvana, aún faltaba saber qué era lo que lo hacía dudar.

Entre tanto, la mente del moreno volvía a derivar en otros recuerdos igual de gratos y que incluían cada vez más a la ingeniera: una a una se fueron sucediendo las escenas desde la primera vez que se vieron y trabajaron juntos, hasta la última conversación que habían tenido, un par de horas antes. Inmediatamente su semblante, que hasta entonces parecía tranquilo, se tornó serio y una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago por poco le quita el aire.

Se obligó a retomar la línea de pensamiento que había dejado tras sus divagaciones y no le quedó otra opción que poner las cartas sobre la mesa: La propuesta hecha por la Junta era más que sugerente y una gran oportunidad de crecer tanto en el ámbito profesional como en el personal. Pero por otra parte, no consentía con agrado dejar atrás el lugar que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo y junto con él a todos los amigos que había hecho en el largo viaje de regreso a su planeta. Toda la experiencia y conocimientos de los que se enorgullecía habían sido fruto del esfuerzo de todos por sobrevivir y hacer llegar el mensaje de peligro a sus planetas natales. Esto respondía a algo más elevado que al simple deber y estaba seguro de que tal experiencia no se repetiría nuevamente en el "Arca", al menos no para él.

Así que estaba claro: Debía decidir entre lo que le dictaba el deber o lo que sus sentimientos pedían. Desde un principio eso le había quedado muy en claro, pero aún después de meditarlo durante días no lograba inclinar la balanza hacia uno u otro lado.

Su mirada recobró por unos instantes la nitidez y observó inconscientemente al muchacho que caminaba a su lado. Recordó lo que éste dijera minutos atrás y se sorprendió de la seguridad con la que creyó que él no iba a tener reparos en dejar el Nirvana. ¿Todos los demás pensarían lo mismo? Quizás, a fin de cuentas, todos lo vieron siempre como alguien que sólo vivía para cumplir con su deber. Siempre trabajando, inmerso en investigaciones, predispuesto a hacerse con el mayor conocimiento posible, a costa de lo que fuera.

Su mirada recayó una vez más en Hibiki y tuvo que reconocer que él mismo se había encargado de mostrar a los otros esa imagen tan fría y desinteresada. En cambio, su compañero parecía demostrar todo lo contrario. Nunca había dejado de actuar sin que sus impulsos tomaran partida en el asunto, todo lo que decía o hacía era producto del furor del momento. Duro siempre creyó que el mostrarse tan abierto a que los sentimientos lo dominen no podía acarrear más que problemas, ya que era un acto obvio de imprudencia cuando se producía en situaciones peligrosas y extremas. Más también era conciente de que muchas veces esa "impulsividad" había resultado más efectiva que el más minucioso de los análisis.

Para Duro, Hibiki Tokai era su opuesto. El reflejo de todos los aspectos que no había desarrollado de su persona y que había relegado a, casi, la inexistencia. Veía con reservada envidia cómo para él había sido tan sencillo quedarse junto a sus compañeros, rechazando un puesto muy superior al que ya tenía y no deseó otra cosa que poder tener la misma facilidad para ser sincero consigo mismo y tomar la decisión correcta.

Sin darse cuenta, la mirada penetrante que le profería al muchacho terminó por captar su atención. Cuando sus ojos marrones se chocaron con los suyos directamente, lo venció el subconsciente y no pudo evitar preguntar lo que nunca antes le había preguntado, por considerarlo inconveniente.

- ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que rechazaste la propuesta de la Junta? – Cada palabra que salió de su boda contribuyó a aumentar su propia sorpresa.

Como única respuesta el piloto dio un pequeño respingo, sobresaltado, como si lo hubiesen agarrado distraído. Pero toda duda de que no hubiese entendido la pregunta se disipó al notar que su rostro se fijaba en el suelo, bastante enrojecido. Durante unos instantes reinó el silencio entre los dos y Duero estuvo seguro de que su compañero deseaba evitar a toda costa el darle una respuesta (y ya sospechaba el por qué). Por su parte, estaba tan avergonzado por su precipitado accionar que estaba decidido a no insistir más con el tema. Es más, le diría a Hibiki que él mismo podía llegar solo a su consultorio, así le ahorraría el seguir en esta incómoda situación.

Estaba a punto de hacerle saber su propuesta cuando fue interrumpido por su amigo.

- ¿Sabés, Que yo te diga mis razones para quedarme no va a aclarar tus dudas, mucho menos lograr que llegues a una conclusión- Hizo una pausa para reflexionar – Pero si realmente te interesa saberlo, te lo diré.

El joven médico no dijo nada, ni siquiera asintió, pero ese mutismo le bastó a Hibiki para saber que debía continuar.

- A tu pregunta sólo se me ocurre responderla con otra¿Qué razones puedo tener para QUERER aceptar la propuesta de la Junta? – Y a esto le siguió una mirada inquisidora. Duero guardó silencio, pero aún así el piloto sabía que él tenía en mente razones más que justas y que si no le retrucaba la contestación era por una cuestión de respeto.

- En realidad no puedo quejarme de nada. Si permanecí en el Nirvana todo este tiempo fue porque era el único lugar donde podría hacer lo que siempre deseé: manejar un Vanguad y participar de las batallas. No importaba contra quién ni con qué propósito, con el simple hecho de subirme a la máquina y mandarme hacia el infinito me bastaba – Su ojos brillaban con anhelo mientras hablaba. De pronto, su rostro se enturbió y con vos grave dijo:

- No te voy a negar que la propuesta de ser Capitán de una flota completa es una gran oferta, estoy seguro que en cualquier otro momento habría aceptado sin dudar un segundo.

- ¿Y por qué ahora es diferente? – Se atrevió a preguntar el Doctor, al ver que Hibiki no pensaba continuar.

El joven lo miró a los ojos, demostrando una gran seguridad reflejada en ellos.

- No hay nada en el "Arca", ni en su propuesta, que yo pueda desear. En el Nirvana y su tripulación encontré lo que inconscientemente siempre busqué: una razón para existir. Antes sólo pensaba en luchar… Ahora, tengo un MOTIVO para hacerlo.

Duero no podía darse cuenta de hasta qué punto las palabras del moreno escondían un significado mucho más profundo del que expresaba; o quizás si lo hizo, porque no pudo evitar sonreírse, y dejándose llevar una vez más por la imprudencia, preguntó.

- ¿Entonces por qué dudaste, si estabas tan seguro de lo que querías?

El muchacho, increíblemente, volvió a sobresaltarse y bajó su rostro para evitar la mirada de su amigo.

- No es así – Vaciló – Cuando la Junta me lo dijo no estaba seguro de nada y preferí esperar. Fue esa misma noche que tomé una decisión.

Y no dijo nada más. Ya sólo faltaba doblar a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y tendrían la enfermería a la vista, así que el joven doctor consideró que la conversación quedaba definitivamente terminada. Más se sorprendió cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro y lo hizo detenerse. Volteó a ver a su compañero que parecía rebuscar en su mente las palabras adecuadas.

- No puedo adivinar qué es lo que te está preocupando y seguramente no soy la persona más indicada para ayudarte. Sólo puedo decirte esto: Cuando tengas dudas que no puedas resolver con la reflexión, dejate guiar por tus impulsos. Uno no puede analizar siempre todo. Eso es lo que yo hago y por el momento no me fue nada mal – Le serió de medio lado. Duero simplemente asintió y con unas leves palmaditas de su amigo, retomaron la marcha.

Doblaron hacia la derecha y casi a mitad del pasillo divisaron la gran puerta blanca y encima de ella el cartel luminoso con las palabras "Consultorio Médico" impresas. Estaban a sólo un metro de llegar cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y de ella salió una jovencita a toda prisa. Al verlos, se detuvo abruptamente y un indudable tinte rojo tiñó sus mejillas; Duero no se giró hacía Hibiki en ese momento, pero el inconfundible sonido de un jadeo a duras penas contenido le confirmó que había reaccionado de igual manera. Dita, haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol que puedo reunir encaró al doctor, aparentando normalidad.

- A usted lo estaba buscando Duero-san. Hay una paciente que lo está esperando en la consulta – Y señaló la puerta a su izquierda.

El hombre agradeció por lo bajo y con una reverencia pasó junto a la chica y atravesó la entrada, no sin antes echar una última ojeada hacía la parejita, que no parecía despegar la vista del piso. La puerta se cerró tras él y reinó el silencio.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez que se encontraban juntos a solas desde que habían vuelto de Tarak. Desde entonces, siempre había una oportunidad para abandonar la habitación cuando el otro entraba, para comer en mesas diferentes, sillas separadas donde sentarse durante las reuniones tácticas. Pero ahora no había razones o motivos para evitarse indirectamente y era palpable en el ambiente que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para esto.

Al joven piloto cada segundo se le hacía una eternidad, pero para su sorpresa, Dita había decidido tomar la iniciativa pasando a su lado, sin decir nada y a toda prisa.

Consternado, el muchacho no pudo contener el impulso de tomarla del brazo para detenerla. Ella no se resistió, pero tampoco consintió en mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Quiso saber.

- A mi habitación, es tarde – Dijo, aún sin mirarlo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- Se sorprendió preguntándole.

Entonces los ojos esmeralda de Dita se clavaron en él y con un sonrisa conciliadora asintió. El muchacho notó al instante que se sonrojaba, soltó su brazo y caminó a la par de ella.

Durante unos minutos no dijeron nada ni se atrevieron a levantar la vista. Caminaban uno junto al otro por los innumerables pasillos de la nave y si bien los embargaban similares inquietudes, no por eso dejaron de disfrutar de la mutua compañía y el silencio que entre ellos reinaba. Para cuando pudieron calmar su agitación interna y se atrevieron a lanzarse pequeña miradas de soslayo, el paseo había concluido y Dita tuvo que detenerse con angustia frente a la puerta de su pieza. Le echó una mirada acusadora, como si ella tuviera la culpa de quedar tan cerca de ellos.

Hibiki le observaba con iguales sentimientos de angustia y molestia pero sin atreverse a decir nada, levantó la mano en saludo y se dispuso a marchar.

- Gracias – Se escuchó la suave vos de ella, apenas audible. El joven se giró.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó y su desesperación aumentó al verla con los ojos empapados de lágrimas. Esa mirada tan brillante y alegre estaba ahora completamente empañada.

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó ella, recorriendo la corta distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo y hundir su rostro entre en su cuello. Temblaba incontrolablemente y no dejaba de susurrarle palabras de agradecimiento. El piloto no tardó en corresponderle, rodeando su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él. Podía sentir cómo se humedecía su piel debido a las lágrimas y cada nuevo estremecimiento de ella hacía que la estrechara con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Dejo que se desahogara por completo mientras la arrullaba con suaves palabras, acariciando su roja cabellera. La tranquilizaba y se tranquilizaba a si mismo a la vez

- Gracias – Repitió en un susurro cansino, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hibiki. La tomó por los hombros para ver su rostro sonrosado por el llanto.

- Por quedarte conmigo – Le sonrió, antes de ocultar el rostro en su pecho.

Una oleada de calor, un instante de certeza, un abrazo para unir y sellar.

"_No, gracias por darme un motivo para estar a tu lado"_

Esa noche, Hibiki cumpliría su promesa.

**Bueno, creo que no estuvo tan mal, se que por ahí pensaron que iba a estar un poco más interesante pero al final decidí que mejor lo desarrollo bien en el siguiente cap. Ya voy pensando en finiquitar esto ya que las historias muy largas muchas veces se terminan desvirtuando y no pienso arriesgarme ya que es el segundo fic largo que escribo. Lo que les puedo asegurar es que, máximo, quedarán 3 capítulos más. **

**Espero no haberlos dejado disconformes, a mi me gusto bastante cómo quedó pero supongo que eso depende del criterio de cada uno. Para eso, señoras y señores, están los reviews no? ;) así que no se inhiban a la hora de escribir y dejen, acepto cualquier cosa (si, soy medio ciruja jeje) **

**Ah, una cosa que no hice hasta ahora (y si lo hago es porque son pocos los que me leen :p) Mis más calurosos agradecimientos para:** Ezequielhl **(Uno de los reviw más interesantes que leí, espero leer algún otro),** Gabe Logan **(Espero leer pronto la continuación de tu fic, sabés que sos uno de los que me inspiraron escribir) **Vita-chan, Iris Briefs, nike no-seinto pompeana, Sakura Niwa **(Gracias por leer mi historia, dejar sus lindos comentarios y compartir el gusto por esta linda pareja que son Parfet y Duero)**

**Nada más, me re extendí. Saludos**

**Cyllan Anassan ;)**


	4. Pérdida de Profesionalismo

**Hoooolaaa a todos! Seguro que están queriendo hacerme un atentado o algo (mmhh no, no creo que yo valga para tanto) En fin, se que me pasé con el tiempo pero ya tengo este cap. Quisiera que sepan que deseo hacer bien esta historia, que valga algo, así que por eso me cuesta más escribirla que otras historias (siempre dije que se me da mejor los one-shots y este empezó siendo uno) **

**En fin, este cap era importante para mi y creo que no quedó tan mal (podría haber estado mejor, pero se que nunca hubiese llegado a ese punto) me conformo con la sensación de haber incluído todo lo que quería incluir. Sean buenos por favor (y esto va para alguien en especial :p) **

**No los molesto más, disfruten.**

**Capítulo 4: Pérdida de profesionalismo.**

Duero no estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba. No se imaginó que la vería hasta el día siguiente, cuando ya su mente estaría algo más despejada de inútiles cavilaciones y su temple algo más apaciguada (si se puede decir que tiene temple ¬¬).

Pero contra todo pronóstico lo cierto era que Parfet, la Ingeniera en Jefe del Nirvana, se encontraba en su consultorio, en pleno apogeo de la noche….. y agachada bajo el gran computador con medio cuerpo sobresaliéndole de entre los paneles metálicos.

Gracias al cielo ella estaba muy ocupada entre cables y tornillos porque sino la intachable reputación de "imperturbable" que tenía el doctor se hubiera visto agraviada por el gesto de incredulidad que dominaba su rostro en ese preciso momento. Le bastaron unos segundos para recuperar la compostura y con paso firme, aunque algo alentonado (quién sabe por qué), se acercó hacia la joven hasta quedar al lado suyo.

La muchacha no pareció darse cuenta de que alguien más se encontraba en la habitación, tampoco era de extrañarse: cuando se encontraba concentrada en reparar algo se volvía completamente ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, a esa particular característica había que sumarle el hecho de que el zumbido que emitía el computador era, si era posible, aún más fuerte que cuando Duero abandonara el recinto. Transcurrieron indefinibles segundos en los que el doctor lo único que hizo fue observarla, el irritante ruido cesó y él dejó soltar un disimulado quejido, buscando llamar su atención.

PUM!!! – La espalda de la castaña chocó con el panel superior debido al sobresalto, un gemido de dolor apagado se escapó de entre la cortina de cables.

- ¿Estás bien?- Duero se agachó a su lado y la agarró de los antebrazos para ayudarla a salir. El rostro sonrojado de Parfet, con sus enormes lentes torcidos, le observó avergonzado.

- Si, estoy bien. Por lo visto hoy tengo un ataque de torpeza – Sonrió divertida.

El nudo que tenía en el estómago se aflojó un poco al ver que ella no parecía molesta o resentida. Con algo más de calma continuó:

- Me crucé con Dita en la entrada. Me dijo que necesitabas atención médica.

- Eh, si pero no es algo tan grave. Le dije que era muy tarde pero ella insistió…

- Me alegro de que lo haya hecho – Dijo él, muy serio. Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en su mano derecha, cada vez más inflamada.

- Bueno… no me pareció correcto dejar está máquina sin revisar – Y acompañó su acotación con una palmadita al panel del computador.

El doctor le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento en la camilla y ella lo obedeció en silencio. Cuidándose de no hacer mucha presión, arremangó la tela del traje y con su mano derecha exploró la zona afectada. Parfet no decía nada, pero su boca se fruncía notablemente cada vez que Duero presionaba su piel y su respiración se agitaba de a ratos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Quiso saber.

- Se.. se me cayó una estantería encima – Fue lo único que supo responder. Por suerte para ella, el hombre no necesitaba saber los detalles de su infortunado accidente. Simplemente asintió en respuesta y volvió a fijar su atención en la herida.

- No parece haber fracturas o cualquier otro tipo de daño – Dijo al cabo de unos segundos – Pero me gustaría estar más seguro. ¿La máquina ya funciona? – Preguntó, observando la computadora.

- Si, funciona perfectamente.

Entonces el doctor tomó un objeto de forma rectangular, era de plástico blanco y tenía una delgada placa metálica en uno de sus lados. En un extremo, tres botones de diferentes colores se disponían en hilera, Duero presionó el primero un una luz de color azul emanó de la plaqueta. Lentamente fue pasando el instrumento a lo largo de la muñeca de Parfet; en la pantalla del computador se abrió una ventana que mostraba la estructura interna de la extremidad: los huesos brillaban con un tono blanco fluorescente, en contraste con el fondo oscuro.

- No, no hay fracturas, la estructura ósea no presenta daños – Apagó el instrumento y lo dejó a un lado – Sólo hay que bajar la inflamación y mantener la articulación inmóvil por un tiempo – Finalmente soltó el brazo del mecánica, abrió uno de los armarios más cercanos y hurgó en busca de lo necesario para curarla.

El tiempo corrió lenta, muy lentamente, para la ingeniera y no estaba segura de cómo se sentía frente a esta situación. Por un lado, agradecía el que Duero fuera tan avocado a su profesión como para querer distraerse con una charla, su mirada era de inconfundible seriedad y concentración… pero por el otro, hubiera deseado que él le dijera algo, un indicio sobre lo que pensaba… saber si se había dado cuenta de que se sintió afectada por su última conversación.

"_Nada le altera"_ pensó con resignación a la vez que dejaba escapar de su pecho un largo suspiro.

- Perdón¿está muy ajustado? – Duero, alertado por el sonido, había parado de envolverle la muñeca con la venda.

- No, está bien – Le respondió. El médico volvió su atención nuevamente hacia su trabajo y en menos de un minuto ya había concluido.

- Ya está listo. Esto va a mantener la articulación estática hasta que los músculos se recuperen. Apliqué una inyección desinflamatoria, así que el dolor no puede durar mucho tiempo más.

Parfet solamente asintió con la cabeza y lo miró a la cara. Se lo veía muy distante en ese momento. ¿Acaso era una máscara de indiferencia¿O ya se había olvidado de lo que había pasado? Entonces, algo dentro suyo se reveló ante su indecisión y sus labios se abrieron para decir algo que ni ella misma sabía con seguridad. Pero él se le adelantó.

- ¿Recibiste golpes en algún otra parte de tu cuerpo? – Lo había dicho rápidamente, quizás una ocurrencia del momento….

La mecánica se paralizó a medio camino, cerro la boca y nuevamente la volvió a abrir, pero no pudo articular idea hasta después de unos cuantos segundos.

- Ehh, si. Me cayeron varias cosas encima, siento dolores por toda la espalda y hombros – Dijo finalmente. El joven asintió y su mano derecha se apoyó en su mentón.

- ¿Sentís alguna punzada significativa al mover los brazos? – Indagó.

- En realidad siento punzadas a cada momento, incluso cuando respiro. Pero no siento que tenga nada roto – Le aseguró ella.

- Bien – Duero meditó la situación por un momento. Incluso pareció que su ceño ser fruncía notoriamente, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en algo que en verdad no estaba viendo. Su mano volvió al bolsillo de su saco y con vos calma pero algo dubitativa, dijo – Es indispensable asegurarse de que no existe ningún tipo de fractura, en especial sobre la zona torácica…. Necesito que te desvistas – Y sin más, se dio media vuelta para "revisar" los instrumentos de análisis.

Cierta sensación de inquietud recorrió a Parfet cuado escuchó las últimas palabras. Por suerte el doctor no la estaba viendo en el momento en que se sobresaltó por la sorpresa. Ya más calmada, habló.

- ¿Tengo que desvestirme completamente?

- No lo creo. Solo la parte superior de tu traje. Dijiste que sentías dolor en espalda y hombros ¿no? – Ni se había molestado en voltearse para contestarle, lo cierto era que le estaba costando un poco encontrar el instrumento que había usado hacía un momento. No se daba cuenta de que lo había dejado junto a la camilla. Para cuando su mente se lo recordó, una mueca de disgusto ser formó en su rostro por su distracción, y se volteó para tomarlo.

Y por un instante, creyó perder el aliento.

La jovencita terminaba de quitarse la manga derecha de su brazo, un poco más cuidadosamente que la otra, debido a la venda que traía en él. Pero eso no era lo que atraída la atención de Duero. Si hubiese contado con el apoyo de un criterio puramente profesional (cosa que evidentemente había perdido ya) lo único que pasaría por su mente en ese momento, sería que Parfet Balblair tenía la columna vertebral más perfecta que había visto en su vida. Prácticamente una joya de la anatomía humana. Sus negros ojos seguían la curva de su espalda con avidez, parecía armonizar perfectamente con las líneas de su cintura y a ambos lados de la misma, un poco por encima de su cadera, se veían un par de pocitos tan deliciosos, que Duero inevitablemente se imaginó rozándolos con sus dedos.

Estaba completamente aturdido y eso no escapaba a su atención. Hacia mucho tiempo que atendía a mujeres en su consultorio y más de una vez se había visto en la necesidad de pedirles que se desnudaran para poder atenderlas, pero nunca antes se había sentido alterado en sentido alguno. La educación de ambas razas no reparaba en la exploración física del enemigo más que como un objeto de curiosidad o de estudio táctico. No había forma de que un hombre sintiera vergüenza o inquietud por desnudarse frente a seres que no consideraban de su grupo y así mismo sucedía a la inversa.

El interés que pudo surgir en Duero por el cuerpo femenino fue siempre sobre una base científica y objetiva, dado que se había descubierto que ambos géneros eran un complemento, más que seres diferentes. Estudiar las similitudes anatómicas, así como las diferencias y su razón de serlo, fueron la principal pauta del doctor desde que vieron ese video tan extraño de una supuesta "familia" terrestre. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que era el hombre y la mujer, el propósito de su "unión".

Pero a pesar de esta gran verdad, la actitud del joven frente a sus pacientes no se modificó. La tripulación parecía aceptar la verdad de su origen, pero no demostraba sentir deseos de cambiar sus costumbres del todo. Así, Duero jamás sintió que existiera incomodidad al atender sus heridas o malestares, estuviesen en la parte del cuerpo que estuviese y consideraba que esto en parte se debía a su capacidad de saber distinguir cuándo uno debía actuar con seriedad. Los pacientes son todos iguales.

Más ahora, teniendo en frente a **esa **mujer, semidesnuda y de espaldas, su cuerpo no podía reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera contraria a su raciocinio. Sus irises no dejaban de recorrer cada centímetro de piel que quedase expuesto a su campo visual. Casi la acariciaba con la mirada e inconscientemente sus manos se abrían en el aire, como queriendo sentir lo que veía. Y un hormigueo constante le quemaba la punta de los dedos. A cada instante su cuerpo se sentía más agitado y la temperatura en el ambiente se volvía sofocante, aunque probablemente sólo se trataba de él.

Si su mente no le reclamaba a gritos lo que ya sabía que estaba sucediendo, era porque ese no era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Cerró los ojos por un instante para concentrarse _'Ella es mi paciente ahora' _se dijo _'Necesita de mi atención'_Abrió y cerró sus puños para detener el cosquilleo y su respiración de apaciguó. Abrió finalmente los ojos y con una determinación casi incipiente se acercó a la joven, hasta quedar detrás suyo.

Ahora que la tenía cerca, se sorprendió por la gravedad de ciertos golpes. A lo largo de su espalda se extendían formaciones de diferentes tonos morados. La mayoría no era preocupante, pero se notaba una gran inflamación en el lado izquierdo del cuello, a pesar de estar oculta por la musculosa negra que llevaba puesta. Sin duda debía estar muy agarrotada, porque respiraba irregularmente, inhalando con dificultad debido al dolor y exhalando de igual manera. Tomó el instrumento junto a la camilla y lo pasó por toda su espalda. En el monitor se vio nuevamente la estructura ósea, mostrándole para su propio alivio, que no había sufrido lesiones en los huesos, ningún tipo de hemorragia interna se percibía tampoco.

- ¿Está todo bien?- Fue lo primero que dijo Parfet después de todo ese tiempo.

- Si, por suerte no hay más daño que los superficiales. Ni siquiera voy a necesitar inyectarte, con una pomada basta… - El médico se cortó de pronto – Vas… vas a tener que sacarte esto también – Le señaló el top negro.

- Oh, está bien – Se bajo de un salto y siguió a Duero hasta el biombo que había al final del cuarto, este le indicó que podía utilizar una de las sábanas que allí había para cubrirse y sin más, la dejo para que se cambiara tranquila mientras él buscaba la susodicha crema.

Una vez más, al joven doctor se le antojó que las cosas no estaban en su lugar habitual, porque tardó más de diez minutos en encontrar lo que buscaba, dejando tras de si casi todas las gavetas y cajones abiertos. Para cuando lo hizo, Parfet ya se encontraba de nuevo sobre la camilla, con la espalda completamente descubierta y sus manos aferradas a su pecho, oculto por la inmaculada manta.

Curiosamente, también se había quitado los anteojos. A pesar de que no podía verla a la cara, sabía perfectamente que sus ojos eran de un gris metálico, con vetas verdosas. En varias ocasiones la había visto sin ellos, la jovencita no era tan chicata como sus gafas lo sugerían; solamente no lograba enfocar de lejos, por esa razón le había recomendado usar lentes de contacto. A pesar de ello, pocas veces los usó ya que, según ella, su trabajo requería mucho movimiento, y siempre había riesgos de perderlos entre la maquinaria. Un leve quejido por parte de ella logró volverlo a la realidad.

- Esto sólo llevará unos minutos – Dijo más para si mismo, aproximándose a ella nuevamente. Se inclinó para revisar mejor su espalda y con una de sus manos rozó la inflamación junto a su cuello, la cual latía un poco.

La jovencita apenas se movió, agachando más su rostro que quedó oculto bajo su flequillo. Aunque no lo dijera, se sentía tan cohibida como Duero y más por el hecho de estar en "esa" situación. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, pocas veces habían tenido más contacto que el de un simple apretón de manos. Ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla, salvo…. Si! Ese abrazo, en navidad. El recuerdo hizo que sus tonos subieran considerablemente y un nudo de vergüenza se instalara en el fondo de su estómago. ¿Cómo se había animado a hacer algo así? Sólo recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido al ver que él se molestaba en darle algo de regalo. Había que ser sincera, el dibujo era "poco convencional", pero eso no evitó que lo colgara en la pared opuesta a su cama, para contemplarlo siempre antes de irse a dormir.

'_Puaj, eso suena demasiado cursi incluso para mi'_ se criticó Parfet. Pero era la verdad a fin de cuentas… Y ese hombre, el primero que había visto en su vida y el primero en preocuparse por conocerla y ayudarla… posiblemente se iría…

AHH!!! – Soltó un alarido al sentir que algo frío y viscoso le caí entre sus hombros. Se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda a la par del escalofrío que nació en su cabeza y se extendió hasta sus pies.

- Perdón. Olvidé mencionarlo – se disculpó Duero cuando la vio enderezarse- Es una pomada analgésica de acción térmica: el frío entumece la piel por unos segundos para que no sea tan doloroso esparcirla y va tomando temperatura con la fricción, de esa manera el calor y la absorción actúan con mayor rapidez sobre los dolores.

- Y-ya veo – Dijo la ingeniera con los dientes apretados por la sensación de que una babosa de hielo le caminaba por el torso - ¿Y qué es lo que estás esperando? – Insistió luego de ver que el doctor no mostraba indicios de hacer algo.

Un tinte apenas perceptible se encendió en la morena piel del hombre. Levantó su mano derecha y la posó sobre la zona en que la crema se escurría. Se estremeció con el contacto.

- Si, está helada – Corroboró ella, suponiendo que a él también le había afectado la frescura del medicamento. Que equivocada estaba.

Una vez superado el primer contacto, no le fue tan difícil que su mano izquierda repitiera la acción y en pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que sus manos masajeaban la suave piel, en círculos, yendo de un hombro al otro, deteniéndose en el delicado cuello, donde consideraba que había un moretón que merecía su total atención.

Era como tocar seda, era tal la suavidad que le producía un agradable escozor en las yemas de los dedos. Con movimientos acompasados y firmes masajeó la parte superior de su espalda, consiguiendo que la crema aumentara de temperatura hasta hacerse tibia. Con ambas manos en sus hombros presionó los lados de su nuca y se encontró con que los músculos estaban terriblemente tensionados. Sin pensarlo demasiado, acercó su rostro hasta su oído izquierdo para susurrarle:

- Necesito que te relajes, estás muy tensa – El cálido aliento le golpeó en la nuca y en vez de lograr apaciguarla provocó que toda su espalda se irguiera, aún más adolorida por la presión de sus músculos.

'_Tengo que calmarme, tengo que calmarme'_ Se repitió una y otra vez como si fuera su karma. Respiró hondo y dejo escapar el aire poco a poco entre sus labios entreabiertos, sus hombros descendieron considerablemente.

Duero continuó masajeando toda su espalda, de los hombros al cuello y viceversa, deteniéndose en las zonas más dañadas y procurando esparcir de forma homogénea la crema, que poco a poco subía su temperatura. Trascurrieron los minutos en un mutis que se había instalado entre ambos y que no consideraban para nada incómodo.

Poco a poco ella se había calmado, al punto de cerrar sus ojos, permitiendo que su mente dibujara el recorrido que hacían las manos del doctor sobre su piel; se sentía tan bien.

Los minutos transcurrieron y ya no hubo más crema que esparcir ni nada que masajear; las palmas dejaron de presionar, siendo sustituidas por unos delicados dedos que apenas rozaban la piel, convirtiéndose en caricias. Caricias que lentamente fueron bajando por su columna, siguiendo la línea de sus vértebras. Roces que pronto se encargaron de reconocer las curvas de su cintura y delinearlas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Y quemaba, sin necesidad de crema alguna, y el escozor se confundía con un cosquilleo que se expandía como ondas regulares desde los puntos donde su piel era tocada y que a la vez parecían nacer del interior de su cuerpo. Y el calor aumentaba hasta convertirse en frío y luego otra vez en calor.

Duero ya no podía manejar la situación: observaba a sus manos actuar de forma autónoma, como un espectador que lo observa todo desde otro lugar, sin posibilidades de intervenir. Miraba casi hipnotizado cómo iban descendiendo por la figura femenina hasta detenerse en sus caderas, donde permanecieron inmóviles por un instante. Sus pupilas turbias se dilataron, como un aviso de lo que sucedería después, cuando sus pulgares reconocieron esos exquisitos hoyuelos…

… y todo se desmoronó.

Una sensación de tibia humedad invadió el bajo vientre de Parfet y esta abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, de escucharse a si misma descargar el aliento contenido en un sonoro gemido de complacencia. Se sintió estremecer de pánico y temió no poder encontrar el equilibrio cuando, de un salto, bajó de la camilla para alejarse del hombre.

Pero Duero fue más rápido, tomándola fuertemente del brazo y tirando de él hasta lograr que lo enfrentara. No iba a dejar que huyera.

- Soltame – Dijo ella, casi como una súplica. Pero sólo consiguió que la sujetara con más fuerza.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Creí que ya no quedaba nada por decir. Ya arreglé el computador – Hablaba atropelladamente, con la mirada fija en el piso.

- En ese entonces no te dije la verdad – Confesó él. La ingeniara alzó la cabeza, clavándole la mirada – Quería hablarte sobre mi puesto en el 'Arca'…

- Te vas a ir – Lo interrumpió.

- No, bueno…. aun no se…- Baciló.

- ¿No sabés qué? – El miedo se transformó en furia al verlo tan indeciso. Trató de zafarse una vez más.

- Hay algo que me retiene…. No puedo decidir nada sin saber, necesito entender… - Su mirada se volvió más insegura, ya no la miraba a ella, si no que parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Entender¿Entender qué?... ¡Esto es estúpido! Lo único que entiendo es que no te atrevés a decirme que decidiste abandonar el Nirvana, abandonarnos- Logró soltarse de su agarre – Si querías saber mi opinión, sos libre de hacer lo que quieras. No hay motivos para que tengas que quedarte un minuta más acá – Y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

La puerta corrediza se cerró tras suyo al adentrarse en el silencioso pasillo. Todavía temblaba, así que tomó la parte superior de su traje y se la colocó, deseando que esos estremecimientos fuesen producto del frío ambiente, y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

- Existe un motivo, y sos vos – La profundidad de la voz la detuvo como si la hubiese tomado otra vez por el brazo. Giro sobre si misma y vio a Duero, de pie, a escasos dos pasos de distancia. Su semblante era serio hasta el punto de verse hostil.

- Ya te dije lo que pensaba.

- Si, lo hiciste…. Pero no me dijiste lo que deseabas – Dijo desafiante. La ingeniera no pudo evitar fruncir el seño.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay…

- ¿Sentiste algo, verdad? – Continuó, sin prestarle atención – Cuando te toqué. Pude escucharte.

El corazón de Parfet dio un vuelco, sintió que perdía el aliento y no tuvo dudas de que su rostro estaba encendido. El doctor acortó la distancia entre ellos sin cortar el contacto visual. Parecía más tranquilo, parecía decidido.

- Yo, si siento algo cuando te toco- Dijo, con el dorso de su índice acarició la sonrosada piel de su mejilla – Incluso cuando estás cerca no puedo evitar sentirme perturbado – Bajó su mano y su mirada pareció endurecerse – Ya hace un tiempo de esto; pasé días y noches reflexionando y sólo hay una respuesta posible. Pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que… necesito tu ayuda.

La jovencita no dijo nada, sólo podía ver esos ojos negros y profundos como el universo, rogándole por su confianza. Tragó duro y parte del nerviosismo se esfumó.

- Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Duero no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a posar su mano derecha en el rostro de ella, siempre mirándola. Su pulgar hizo un semicírculo sobre su mejilla y poco a poco fue bajando por el delicado cuello. Inconscientemente volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en sentir, los dedos se deslizaron lentamente por su clavícula hasta alcanzar su pecho.

- ¿Sentís algo? – Le susurró sin dejar de mover sus dedos. Con su otra mano fue bajando el cierre del traje hasta la altura de sus caderas. Se acercó más para quedar pegado a ella.

- Si – Respondió por inercia.

- ¿Qué sentís? – Prosiguió con calma y subió hasta su hombro para correr con delicadeza una de sus trenzas.

- Calor – Los dedos rozaron su nuca, jugueteando con los mechones sueltos. Se estremeció- Se siente cálido, pero a la vez se vuelve frío – Un leve tintineo en su voz indicó al hombre que estaba algo nerviosa.

- Necesito que te relajes – Le advirtió y a continuación su mano izquierda incursionó dentro del traje y se apoyo en su vientre - ¿Es en este lugar dónde nace esa sensación?

Parfet no respondió. Ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa, lo empujó bruscamente y retrocedió un par de pasos. Sus manos agarraban la tela con fuerza para cubrirse y sus ojos lo miraban con una conmoción que Duero nunca creyó haber visto antes. La situación se agravó al notar las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de ellos.

- ¿Por qué me hacés esto? – Sollozó y las palabras se le antojaron como mil cuchillas que se clavaban en su cuerpo - No termino de entender lo que me pasa y en lugar de darme respuestas me confundís más.

- No hay otra manera- Se justificó - Necesito comprobar de forma práctica lo que me indica la teoría…

- ¿Comprobar de forma práctica¿Acaso soy un experimento¿Necesitás despejar tus dudas para poder irte y enseñarle tus descubrimientos a otros? Yo no soy una científica como vos, no puedo hacer diferencias entre los sentimientos y la razón. – Su vos se apagó en un susurro, las piernas le fallaron y por poco cae el piso, rendida por la situación. Duero quiso acercarse para sostenerla pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto imperativo.

- ¡No! Fue un error venir hasta acá. Desde que volviste de Tarak estás diferente; creí que con el tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad pero…. lo mejor va a ser que aceptes el puesto que te ofrecieron – Le dio la espalda y el doctor la vio alejarse por el pasillo, antes de doblar en la esquina ella se volteó para verlo por última vez, intentó sonreírle, pero sólo logró hacer una mueca indescifrable.

- Fue un placer conocerte. Espero que logres todos tus objetivos – Y desapareció del corredor.

**Bien, con esto es todo. Como avisé en mi otro fic, me voy a Azul por unos días, así que no se cuánto tardaré en publicar el sieguiente cap, mi ideal es no dejarlos plantados así que me sentiría muy halagada si confiacen en mi ;) (aunque a veces es pedir mucho) Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que no soy adivina y la única manera de enterarme es a través de los reviews, espero verlos ahí. **

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Cyllan Anassan ;)**


	5. hacia tu persona

Si mis cuentas no me fallan... 19 meses... 19 MESES!! POR LOS CIELOS!! No... no tengo nada, absolutamente nada con que defenderme de esta actitud antiética y desconsiderada... no hay perdón que valga para mi en este momento y muchos menos teniendo en cuenta que no puedo prometerles que mantendré nuevamente una cierta continuidad con la historia... peor basta por el momento de este patético monólogo... ya hablaremos mejor más abajo. Sólo espero que esto al menos compense una millonésima parte de mi irresponsabilidad. En otras palabras... espero lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 5: … hacia tu persona.**

Giró la perilla y poco a poco el agua dejó de correr; unas pocas gotas se escurrieron sobre la tibia piel hasta caer al suelo azulejado. Con la mano tanteó un toallón, colgado junto a la ducha, se cubrió el cuerpo y dejó el baño.

Salvo por la pequeña luz de la lámpara sobre el lavabo, el resto de la habitación estaba en penumbras y silenciosa. Se acercó hasta el tocador que tenía frente suyo y tomó asiento. Con el brazo sano, corrió un par de tuercas, una llave y dos destornilladores a un lado. Un espejo ovalado le devolvía su reflejo, apenas delineado por la escasa luz; sus ojos despedían un brillo endeble, inseguro y tambaleante, como si estuviesen iluminados por la llama de una vela. Su mirada se desvió hasta su cabello, que caía sobre sus hombros formando innumerables ondas, humedeciéndole la piel. Nunca se había molestado en apreciarlo, sabía que era molesto a la hora de trabajar, pero aún así jamás se le pasó por la mente la idea de cortárselo, como muchas de sus compañeras. Hubiera sido lo más conveniente desde un punto de vista práctico, sin duda, pero siempre prefirió llevarlo atado.

Viéndolo ahora, resultaba graciosamente irónico cómo su escaso sentido de la "belleza femenina" se imponía frente un asunto de tan poca importancia para ella, como lo era el cabello.

Giró la cabeza un poco a la izquierda y se pasó una mano por el flequillo; lo levantó, dejando al descubierto su pálida frente, lo dejó caer nuevamente. Sus dedos se mojaron en la suave cabellera, observando cómo las ondas eran estiradas y volvían a su lugar cuando las soltaba. No llegaban a ser bucles pero tampoco se definían como ondas bien marcadas. En contraposición con su carácter, su pelo parecía querer rebelarse contra todo. Dejó escapar un resoplido y alejó los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

Posó su atención, ahora, en sus ojos. Eran bastante grandes y de líneas suaves, las pestañas eran oscuras y espesas, terminando en una punta que le daba cierto toque de elegancia.

Pese a la poca iluminación, sabía que esas pequeñas vetas regulares, alrededor de su pupila, eran de un verde esmeralda, que contrastaba considerablemente contra el gris perlado de sus irises.

Sus ojos fueron, desde siempre, la parte de si misma que más apreciaba. Esa era otra ironía ya que se había asegurado de ocultarlos tras unos gruesos lentes; pero, ¿para qué preocuparse en mostrarlos si la única que los admiraba era ella misma?

'_Tus ojos son preciosos…'_

Se sobresaltó cuando el recuerdo de esas palabras se reprodujo en su mente, tan vívido que no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su habitación, para asegurarse que en realidad él no se encontraba ahí.

Estaba sola. Pero esas palabras permanecían dando vueltas, haciendo un silencioso eco en sus pensamientos. Había sido el primero en decirle algo así…

Se encontraba en una de las centrales de control, tratando de arreglar uno de los medidores del Paxis y como gran parte del personal se encontraba celebrando una reciente batalla ganada, Duero se había ofrecido para acompañarla en la labor.

- Gracias por ayudarme – Recordaba haberle dicho, mientras revisaba una maraña de cables e interruptores – Pero igualmente podría hacerlo sola, no me gustaría que se perdiera de la fiesta…

- Para ser franco, prefiero estar acá – Le aseguró Duero. Tenía un libro en la mano izquierda a medio leer, y antes de que ella siquiera lo pidiera, este le alcanzó un extraño instrumento para que pudiera seguir su trabajo – Siempre es más conveniente la utilidad al ocio.

- Pero de vez en cuando es bueno distraerse un poco del trabajo – Insistió Parfet, su voz sonaba algo opaca y robótica, debido a que, como de costumbre, se encontraba sumergida dentro de un enorme computador.

- Es cierto, el descanso ayuda a la salud del organismo… igualmente no conozco a casi nadie en esa fiesta – Pasó a la siguiente página de su libro.

- ¡Claro que si! Si fueron Dita, Hibiki, Jura, Bart… - Enumeró la ingeniera desde dentro de la máquina.

- Dita estará ocupada buscando a Hibiki, Hibiki seguramente buscará ocultarse de ella y de Jura, que tiene planes de maternidad con él y Bart…. Bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a los festejos.

- ¿Qué… no los hay en su planeta?

- Si, pero no son como los que ustedes organizan. Se asemejan más a un torneo de competición.

- Ya veo… - Se escuchó un sonido extraño, al instante el panel de control se encendió y empezó a zumbar- ¡Ya está!- Con algo de dificultad, Parfet logró salir y se sentó en el piso.

- ¿Ya funciona? – Preguntó el médico, alcanzándole una toalla para que se limpiara el sudor.

- Sip. Por suerte no era gran cosa – Se sacó los anteojos, los dejó a un lado y se secó el rostro. Fue después de eso que escuchó las palabras.

- Tus ojos son preciosos…

Estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, pero las palabras sonaron tan descolocadas en la boca de Duero que no pudo evitar preguntar. - ¿Qué dijo?

El joven pareció reaccionar en ese momento, balbuceó algo inteligible antes de poder ordenar sus ideas.

- Quise decir, que tus ojos son perfectos…desde un punto de vista anatómico.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente por un momento – Bueno, no deben ser "tan" perfectos porque por algo uso estos anteojos – Trató de hacer pasar el comentario como una simple broma, pero Duero no pareció captarlo. Se mantuvo en un silencio meditabundo, su rostro serio, hasta que ella terminó de colocar todo en su lugar y abandonaron el sitio.

Caminaron por los corredores del sector de máquinas, hasta llegar a un elevador. La ingeniara oprimió el botón y esperó la llegada del ascensor. El doctor seguía sin decir nada, parado a su lado como una estatua de mármol. Ella lo miró de reojo, con algo de preocupación.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – Preguntó.

Duero tardó un par de segundo en responder – No, sólo estaba pensando en lo que dijiste.

- Era sólo una broma…

- No me parece correcta la idea de que algo no sea perfecto por el hecho de no ser útil- La interrumpió- Tus ojos pueden no ser del todo perfectos en un sentido fisiológico pero no por ello carecen de perfecta belleza. Todo lo que se considera hermoso para la mente humana genera buenas reacciones en el organismo y eso puede considerarse como algo de utilidad a fin de cuentas…

Estaba de lleno sumergido en sus propias reflexiones, se notaba porque su voz tenía un tono algo más profundo de lo usual y su mano derecha se apoyaba en el mentón. Parfet lo oía con algo de curiosidad y bastante diversión, un asunto tan trivial como un par de ojos podían representar un mundo de investigación para él.

- Lo que quiere decir … - Lo interrumpió ella – es que a pesar de que soy ciega como un topo, mis ojos son útiles por ser lindos.

- Bueno… si, aunque la utilidad se de en un sentido puramente estético y sea en beneficio de segundos y no de uno mismo.

Parfet lo miró por un momento y se echó reír.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Increpó, confundido.

- Que se está contradiciendo – El hombre frunció el seño – Hace un rato me dijo que era preferible la utilidad al ocio... Si mi mirada es útil por el hecho de ser bella y genera placer en la gente el verla ¿entonces no estoy siéndole útil al ocio? O mejor aún ¿No es posible que uno disfrute aún cuando realiza una actividad productiva, ya que nos llena de orgullo y satisfacción el hacer las cosas de manera correcta?

Duero lo pensó por un momento. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo, vaciló, y terminó por cerrarla. Esa jovencita a veces le salía con cada cuestión.

- Parece ser que a fin de cuentas ocio y utilidad pueden ir de la mano – Finalizó ella, al ver que no pensaba decir nada.

En ese momento, la puerta del elevador se abrió con un sonido seco, ambos entraron y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Antes de que la chica extendiera la mano para accionar la máquina, Duero oprimió uno de los botones más elevados y comenzaron a ascender.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con un gesto tan cargado de elocuencia que él no pudo evadirlo.

- Creo que un momento de distensión nos resultaría satisfactoriamente útil – Fue lo único que alegó a su favor.

- Si, claro – Parfet chasqueó la lengua, divertida – Así que… mis ojos son, ¿cómo dijo? Ah si, "perfectos desde un punto de vista anatómico", eh? – Era rara esta actitud en ella, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba sacar a flote su lado "hostigador".

- No se puede negar que poseés un gran acervo genético en tu haber- La esquivó.

'_Tuché' _Pensó ella para sus adentros – Se nota que los piropos no son lo suyo.

Duero iba a responder, pero sin darse cuenta, el ascensor se había detenido. Las puertas se corrieron y un estruendo de gritos, vítores y chiflidos los inundó, junto con una lluvia de serpentinas y papel picado.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad. Ese recuerdo la había dejado aturdida por un momento, de eso ya habían pasado varios meses y probablemente ella era la única que lo recordaba. Vaya fastidio.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en el espejo. Su reflejo se veía cansado, los ojos le caían como bolsas pesadas, apenas alcanzó a tapar un gran bostezo con la mano. Había sido un día más que agotador, en todo sentido; tenía deseos de ir a la cama, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo. Pero por lo visto, incluso el sueño la traicionaba, porque sentía que a cada caída de sus párpados, la imagen del médico se volvía más nítida en su mente. Uno tras otro, diferentes recuerdos pasaban frente a ella, como una película que no parecía tener final.

Cuando percibió que volvía a cabecear, se enderezó de golpe y se pasó las manos por la cara: se frotó, golpeó sus cachetes, los pellizcó, pero el sueño seguía asechándola. En un intento por mantenerse despierta, cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra y giró un poco hacia la izquierda. Su mirada se topó con un pequeño proyecto a medio terminar, a un lado del tocador.

'_Genial, el trabajo me mantendrá despierta'_ Pensó con optimismo.

Tomó una pequeña llave que tenía cerca y puso manos a la obra. Al minuto se dio cuenta de que no era un trabajo tan sencillo, las piezas eran tan pequeñas, que era necesario un esfuerzo extra por enfocarlas. Terminó agachada sobre la mesa, con una mejilla apoyada contra la superficie de madera para poder ver bien lo que hacía. De ahí a caer dormida sólo fueron necesarios un par de parpadeos perezosos.

Nuevamente los recuerdo pasaron frente a ella, pero esta vez menos nítidos y más rápido. Hasta que llegó al último. Sintió que acariciaban su cuello y le susurraban algo al oído; un ardor sofocante nació de su interior y trató de alejar la figura oscura que tenía frente. Al instante todo se volvió frío y el entorno pareció acompañar esa idea porque se volvió de un azul glacial. Frente a ella estaba un hombre, de pie. Su rostro no se distinguía, pero veía que estaba medio oculto por su cabello; pareció decir algo porque su boca se movió, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué había dicho, la figura dio media vuelta y desapareció.

La sensación de desesperación la invadió y su cuerpo ser paralizó. Sólo consiguió levantar una de sus manos, con dificultad, hacia donde había estado la figura.

- ¡¡Duero!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Su cuerpo se enervó al instante y con un brinco se enderezó; o eso trató de hacer, porque una presión sobre su hombro izquierdo volvió a tirarla contra la superficie suave y blanda en la que estaba recostada.

Tardó unos segundos en despejar la niebla frente a sus ojos y enfocarlos en lo que parecía ser el techo de su habitación. No le llevó mucho tiempo más el darse cuenta de que estaba tendida sobre su cama…. Y desnuda!!. Bueno, quizás no completamente desnuda, pero podía percibir perfectamente la textura de las sábanas contra la superficie de su piel. Parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos se desviaron hacia un costado: una figura alta y de contextura considerable estaba sentada junto a ella, uno de sus brazos se alzaba levemente hacia el hombro de ella.

- No te levantes tan rápido, podrías marearte – Susurró la persona a su lado. Ella obedeció en silencio y para cuando él dejo de sujetarla Parfet se enderezó lentamente, manteniendo las sábanas bien sujetas sobre su torso.

- ¿Qué está haciendo acá…. Doctor? – Preguntó la ingeniera, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Duero pareció encogerse un poco en su lugar e hicieron falta un par de segundos para que pudiese decir finalmente.

- Yo… bueno, yo estaba… - Vaciló por un momento, buscando las palabras justas – Venía a verte porque… Toqué la puerta varias veces pero nadie me respondió, entré y te vi dormida en el escritorio así que me tomé la molestia de llevarte hasta tu cama – En ese momento, Parfet enrojeció de pies a cabeza e involuntariamente agarró más fuerte las mantas contra su pecho - ¡Pero no vi nada! – Se corrigió rápidamente el hombre – La bata estaba muy húmeda y no hubiese sido conveniente que durmieras con ella… pero no vi nada – Aclaró nuevamente.

- Está bien, le creo – Lo tranquilizó la joven, aún sin mirarlo.

- Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché que gritaste…

- ¿Yo grité? – Exclamó sorprendida y levantó la mirada hacia él por primera vez.

- Si… gritaste mi nombre – Los ojos negros se cruzaron con los grises y le sostuvieron la mirada con intensidad, desafiándolos a que la conexión no se cortase.

- Yo...

- Parfet, tenemos que aclarar esto…

- Ya no hay nada que decir – Bajó la vista hacia su regazo – Solamente, que lo siento. Siento mucho lo que le dije y el modo en que lo hice. Usted está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que desee con su vida y no esperar reclamos de nadie…. Yo sólo, me dejé llevar.

- ¿Y por qué te dejaste llevar?

La muchacha lo observó con algo de reticencia en su rostro.

- No trate de analizarme otra vez- Alegó, ofuscada.

- No lo hago. Sólo estoy preguntándotelo – Ella guardó silencio - ¿Por qué dijiste eso Parfet?

Ella no dijo nada, siguió con el rostro gacho y la vista perdida entre las sábanas.

- Yo… ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden seguir como antes? – Al doctor le dio la impresión de que hablaba más para ella misma que a él.

- ¿Como antes?

- Si… - Contrajo las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos, como una niña que se protege de la oscuridad – Cuando lo único que importaba era escapar de las naves cosechadoras y llegar a salvo a nuestros planetas... cuando éramos amigos…- Seguía sin encararlo y él no supo hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

- ¿Eso es lo que deseás?- Le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

- Si

- Entonces estamos en medio de un dilema…

Las pupilas grises se clavaron en el hombre con extrañeza - ¿Por qué?

- Por que no quiero ser tu amigo… nunca más – Una respuesta clara y precisa, quizás demasiado para la ingeniera; la sensación de un vacío profundo y pesado se instaló en su estómago, el corazón le latía ferozmente contra el pecho.

- ¿Está hablando en serio? – Su tono casi inaudible fue captado perfectamente por Duero.

- Muy en serio – Estaba más adusto de lo normal y el hecho de encararla de esa manera no le dejaba dudas de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Y sin siquiera proponérselo, una lágrima solitaria se escabulló por la pálida mejilla. No entendía qué pasaba, ella era la que debía estar enojada con él, ella debía haberle dicho que no quería verlo más.

Una sombra borroneada por las lágrimas se abalanzó sobre ella, tapándole la vista y su cuerpo se vio obligado a recostarse cuando Duero, olvidando todo autocontrol, se posicionó sobre ella, atrapando su persona contra la cama, y cubriéndole los labios con un beso desesperado. Se presionó contra ella en una reacción casi primitiva mientras los labios, inexpertos, rozaban contra los suyos, capturando algunas de las lágrimas saladas.

- Por favor, no llores – Suplicó contra su boca, sin pensar un instante en soltarla. Ella apretó los ojos un poco más, dejando escapar otra lágrima en el proceso.

- Usted… dijo que… que ya no me quería…- Hipó contra su boca.

- Es cierto, ya no te quiero como antes… - La joven pudo sentir la mejilla de él contra la suya, cuando se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – Ahora te quiero de otra manera.

Parfet no supo qué responder ante tal declaración, no estaba segura de saber cómo reaccionar. Simplemente se quedó estática. Duero percibió la acción al instante y como si de un resorte se tratase, se separó de la ella. Una mezcla entre vergüenza, confusión y miedo se debatía en su rostro.

- Yo… yo no, no quería llegar a esto… - Cerró los ojos y se permitió por un segundo revivir en su mente la escena que había acontecido hacía un momento. Había actuado precipitadamente, lo sabía….. ¡¡LO SABÍA!! ¡¡Por todos los cielos, lo sabía!! Eso era lo más irritante, se suponía que era una persona racional. Unos minutos antes le había dicho a ella que quería aclarar las cosas entre los dos e inmediatamente después se encontraba sobre ella haciendo… bueno, evidentemente confundiéndola más de lo que estaba. Ahora no sabía cómo volver a abordarla sin quedar como un idiota… bah, algo _menos_ idiota de lo que se había mostrado ya.

Ojeó a la joven a su lado, no había demostrado ninguna actitud particular. Se había enderezado en el colchó cuando se había quitado de encima y ahora abrazaba sus piernas flexionadas, apoyando su mentón en las rodillas con la mirada aún nublada por las lágrimas y perdida en un punto indefinido de la habitación. Era una imagen devastadora. ¿Ya era muy tarde para dar explicaciones? No estaba seguro de saber lo que quería decirle…. No estaba seguro de nada en realidad. Respiró hondo y la encaró.

- Parfet…. Antes que nada, quería pedirte disculpas por todo – La vio encogerse un poco sobre si misma y tuvo que contener la necesidad de abrazarla – Soy conciente de que no hay justificación alguna para mi comportamiento pero, al menos quisiera poder aclararte un poco lo que está pasando por mi mente durante este último tiempo – Se detuvo por un momento esperando alguna respuesta, pero al no verla procuró continuar – A esta altura, debe resultar más que evidente que todo se encuentra estrechamente relacionado a vos.

Esas últimas palabras terminaron por sacar a la ingeniera de su estado de trance - ¿Conmigo? – Cuestionó con incredulidad – Pensé que todo esto tenía que ver con su nombramiento para la nave Arca y su "estúpida" investigación – No pudo evitar resaltar el epíteto con cierto tono de molestia.

Bueno… - Vaciló – Tiene cierta relación. Pero no, todo esto tiene que ver solamente con vos – Trataba por todos los medios de sonar tranquilo, de utilizar el tono que siempre surgía de su garganta cuando daba explicaciones a los demás, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar de algo tan "personal"

- ¿Y qué puedo tener que ver yo en todo esto? ¿Acaso le hice algo para que terminara tratándome así? – Estaba cada vez más molesta, quizás no había sido el mejor modo de encarar el asunto. Temiéndose un nuevo estallido por parte de ella, se apresuró a responder.

- Ya dije que lo sentía… si me permitís, me gustaría ser más específico – Se aclaró la garganta – No se trata de que hayas hecho algo, no podrías haber previsto lo que pasaba… En fin, desde hace un tiempo… digamos, bastante tiempo, he empezado a notar ciertos… "síntomas" en mi persona, que serían resultado directo de mi relación con vos, Parfet.

- ¿Síntomas? – Fue lo único que la joven fue capaz de articular, no comprendía del todo a qué quería llegar el Doctor con eso.

- Si – Se aclaró más la garganta – Bueno, estos síntomas dieron como consecuencia una seria de alteraciones de carácter psíquico en un principio…

- ¿Qué tipo de alteraciones? – No pudo evitar interrumpirlo. Por un instante esto se le hacía similar a sus innumerables charlas en la enfermería o en el centro de máquinas, unas cuantas tazas de té de por medio, con el Doctor tratando de explicarle los síntomas, causas y consecuencias de diversas enfermedades humanas. Su curiosidad siempre habías sido muy despierta ente ese tipo de temas y él no parecía reacio a instruirla sobre todo lo que quisiese saber y él le pudiese explicar. Esta parecía otra de esas lecciones.

Duero estaba lejos de considerar esa charla como una lección más. A medida que se iba acercando al quid de la cuestión sentía que le faltaba el aire y que sus palabras se morirían en la mitad de su garganta. Además, el repentino cambio de humor en la muchacha lo hacía dudar de si realmente sopesaba el verdadero sentido de lo que él trataba de decirle. Era como si hablaran de una tercera persona y no de él mismo, ni que ella estuviese implicada en el asunto.

- Ehhh…- Meditó un poco la respuesta que iba a darle – Pues, en ocasiones experimenté variaciones en la frecuencia de mi descanso mental, aparición de recreaciones ficticias de la realidad durante el estado REM… Algunas guardaban cierta coherencia, otras presentaban patrones irregulares….

- Lo que quiere decir usted es que tuvo sueños – Volvió a interrumpirlo. El hombre, que aún permanecía con la boca semiabierta en mitad de su explicación, se limitó a asentir mientras que ella dejaba entrever una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al haber resumido tan efectivamente una explicación tan compleja y extensa – ¿No le resultó más fácil decir que simplemente que había tenido sueños?

- No se trata de sueños comunes – Prosiguió él y agachó la cabeza para evitar mirarla – Todos ellos tenían un factor común que se repetía indefectiblemente… tu imagen.

En ese momento pareció que la realidad volvía a caer sobre Parfet como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase. Fue conciente nuevamente de dónde se encontraban, de la cercanía de él, de su propia desnudez y del sentido de su conversación. El Doctor le estaba explicando que había soñado con ella; por un instante su mente le devolvió vestigios de su propio sueño y sin quererlo, volvió a invadirla esa sensación de ansiedad y angustia. Por alguna razón tenía miedo de escuchar lo que diría.

- Un tiempo después, además de los sueños, empecé a experimentar lapsos de desconocimiento de la realidad… digamos que "soñaba despierto"… no tardé en notar que principalmente me sucedía cuando me encontraba cerca tuyo.

- Y … usted ¿Por qué cree que podrían haber empezado a sucederse estos síntomas? – Ella seguía sin estar segura de querer saber algo más, pero sabía que no se iría hasta haberse explicado…. Cerró los ojos y trató de figurarse que se trataba de otra de sus conversaciones, que él le estaba enseñando los resultados de una investigación que nada tenía que ver con ellos.

- Mmmhhh…. Tengo una hipótesis sobre eso – Reflexionó Duero – Puedo decir casi con total seguridad que estos episodios comenzaron un poco después de que se descubriera ese video antiguo que mostraba a nuestras géneros como el complemento de una misma raza.

- Aaahhh… Usted se refiere al video que mostraba una familia durante la celebración de navidad.

- El mismo – Confirmó él – De ahí en más los síntomas fueron haciéndose más frecuentes, a medida que mi investigación sobre la relación simbiótica entre hombres y mujeres fue avanzando.

- Bueno, eso tiene sentido – Reconoció la ingeniera – Pero igualmente sigo sin entender por qué justamente debería ser yo la que se manifestara en sus sueños…. Me refiero a que, la nave está repleta de mujeres, cualquiera le hubiera servido para sus investigaciones.

- Ahí caemos en un punto importante – Señaló el médico, alzando su dedo índice – Por alguna razón ajena a mi entendimiento, la única mujer que me venía a la mente cuando reflexionaba sobre el tema, eras vos – La observó detalladamente, tratando de distinguir alguna señal fuera de lo común en ella. Dentro de su cabeza se había formulado lentamente una idea y estaba seguro de que podría servirle para adivinar lo que ella pensaba - ¿A qué piensas que podría deberse esa particularidad?

La muchacha lo miró de reojo, para luego hundir su cabeza en el regazo, meditabunda.

- Pues… no es que sea científica como usted, pero se me ocurre que quizá podría ser porque soy una de las pocas personas con las que usted se relaciona – Un destello atravesó la oscura mirada del hombre por una fracción de segundo, asintió silenciosamente incitándola a proseguir – Es cierto que están también Dita, Hibiki, Bart, Jura…. Todos son amigos nuestros, pero…. No se, no lo siento igual – Los ojos grises contemplaron al hombre sentado en su cama. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía atento a cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca – Usted es el primer amigo de verdad que tengo.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro moreno. Parecía que su suposición no había sido errada, pero debía tener cuidado en no cohibirla, de otro modo la experiencia se perdería a mitad del camino. Se apresuró a formular otra pregunta - ¿Nunca antes habías tenido una amiga, como vos dijiste, de verdad? – La joven puso una mueca de desconcierto ante la pregunta – Me resulta difícil creer que una persona tan amable y desenvuelta le cueste hacerse de amistades - Vio que la ingeniera dejaba escapar una risita modesta ante el comentario.

- Tampoco soy tan "sociable" como usted piensa – Se meció a si misma un momento – Creo que usted me mal entendió. Si tengo amigas, pero lo que puedo llegar a compartir con ellas no es lo mismo que…. – Se detuvo, conciente de que iba a decir algo importunado – Es decir, mis compañeras de trabajo son eso, compañeras. Es difícil que hablemos de algo más que no sean máquinas, circuitos de información o flujos de energía - Se acomodó un mechó de cabello detrás de su oreja – Dita…. Ella no habla de otra cosa que no fuese Hibiki, antes de eso sólo hablaba de extraterrestres y sucesos paranormales… Nunca hubo alguien que realmente se interesara en escuchar mis intereses ni que realmente necesitara que yo lo escuchara contarme sus propias cosas – Se detuvo un momento y lo observó de reojo, podía sentir sus mejillas arrebolarse – Hasta que llegó usted.

- ¿Y por qué yo sería diferente al resto? – Un poco más y esto empezaría a parecerse a una terapia psicológica, pero al parecer, funcionaba para los dos.

- No lo se – Respondió sinceramente – Quizás porque me parecía que éramos similares. Desde el principio, cuando trabajamos juntos por primera vez para equilibrar el Paxis. Me di cuenta que siempre hace su trabajo con mucha pasión y me alegró saber que alguien más que yo se mostraba interesado por el bienestar de la nave – Se pasó una delgada mano por la nuca, en un gesto de vergüenza – Siempre dije que las máquinas son también seres vivos… ese día me pareció que usted entendía a la perfección lo que yo quería decir.

Duero se sentía cada vez más asombrado con las palabras de la joven. Una pequeña parte de su ser manifestaba un sentimiento de orgullo y agradecimiento ante la confidencias que ella le había hecho, a la confianza que le otorgaba contándole cosas tan íntimas. Pero aún más profundo en su interior, un centro de calor se iba formando y de a poco emitía ondas a lo largo de su cuerpo, haciendo que por momentos le resultase difícil escuchar lo que ella decía, y sus ojos no podían despegarse de los labios de la ingeniera, que parecían moverse lenta e hipnóticamente. Llamándolo…

- ¿Y usted? – La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa - ¿Ha dejado algún amigo allá en Tarak? – Ahora apoyaba su cabeza de lado, sobre las rodillas que aún mantenía abrazadas, su gesto le pareció casi infantil.

- En Tarak las relaciones distan de ser amistosas. Nuestra sociedad se rige por jerarquías y cada miembro de la misma suele relacionarse con los de su propio nivel… En otras circunstancias, Hibiki nunca hubiese sido amigo mío. Tampoco es común ver que existan lazos fuertes entre hombres más allá del estatus y las actividades propias de la milicia, nosotros no poseemos lo que ustedes llaman "instintos maternales" ya que los niños se producen en fábricas y desde su nacimiento son reclutados en un complejo sistema de enseñanza que se encarga de catalogarlos según sus cualidades y entrenarlos en las mismas.

- Eso sueña horrible – Reconoció Parfet – Debo suponer entonces que nunca tuviste amigos, mucho menos una pareja.

- Los primeros individuos a los que puedo considerar en esos términos son Bart y Hibiki, así como a todas las integrantes del Nirvana. En cuanto a tener pareja, es poco común que se den ese tipo de interacciones entre los hombres y si se llegan a dar, de seguro se mantiene en el más estricto silencio. Yo jamás experimenté ese tipo de interés – El semblante serio se suavizó un poco cuando los ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de ella – Por lo menos hasta ahora.

El corazón de Parfet dio un brinco cuando la mano morena se alzó para acariciar suavemente el flequillo, dejando al descubierto su rostro sorprendido.

- De eso es de lo que quería hablar – Los dedos rodearon el contorno de la mejilla femenina y se detuvieron en el mentón. Una suave presión hizo que la ingeniera levantara el rostro de su regazo para encarar a Duero – Creo… no, estoy seguro de que en este momento estoy padeciendo de una fuerte atracción hacia tu persona, Parfet.

**--**

**Bue... no es lo mejor verdad? Pero debo aceptar que hubo partes que me divirtieron mucho escribir, como el recuerdo de Parfet y eso de ser perfecta... en un sentido estrictamente anatómico jajajajaja**

**Pero bueno, acepto si no me llega ni siquiera un review con un virus jajajaja. **

**Tengo un capítulo más terminado que pienso subir en un par de días (si, aún me creo con el tupé de dejar pasar un tiempo para los lectores - me quedará alguno?? - antes de el siguiente cap) que creo que si va a ser de su agrado (al menos yo lo considero el punto más importante en lo que se refiere a redacción y quizás al decir esto ya me mandé derecho al muere jajaja) Así que al menos puedo asegurarles que nos vamos a estar leyendo dentro de poco... luego de eso el futuro se ve como un camino brumoso e intangible, en serio. (Las aclaraciones particulares las voy a dar a quienes aún tengan la bondad de dejarme un review, van a tener el privilegio de leer cómo me autodesfrenestro ante sus ojos :P)**

**Saludos a todos**

**Cyllan Anassan ;)**


	6. Experimentando

Bueno... como prometí, acá tengo el cap nº 6... se podría decir que es la segunda parte de lo empezado ya en el cap 5, en realidad cuando lo escribí lo pensé de esa manera pero luego de ver que había pasado de hacer caps de una regularidad de más o menos 6 o 7 hojas... pasar a uno con 16!! No, además al leerlo puede ver que había un momento excelente de corte, que dejaba lugar a la expectación (al menos eso vi yo) Pero en fin, no sigo más... léanlo y ya vamos a estar nuevamente juntos más abajo... enjoy!!

**Declaimer**: Si ya se, realmente no es necesario, pero extrañaba esto... a ver, ejem: Vandread y sus personajes no son de mi dominio, todo esto es puro producto de la ficción que me armé en mi cabeza y que, espero, funcione un poco más para poder finiquitarlo pronto... bien? ahora a leer!!

**Advertencia: **Contiene **LEMON** (hace rato que quería escribir esto jaja!!)

--

**Capítulo 6: Experimentando**

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron aún más de lo que ya estaban. Sus palabras habían sonado tan serias, como si tuviera la necesidad de dejar en claro que no había espacio a dudas.

- Pero ¿Yo? – Apenas y podía acomodar sus ideas - ¿Por qué yo?

- Me extraña que lo preguntes – Duero parecía algo impresionado – Fuiste la primer persona en esta nave que me vio como a un compañero y no como a un enemigo. Nunca hubo prejuicios de tu parte y poco a poco me di cuenta de que compartíamos muchas cosas. No puedo negar que siempre sentí orgullo y gratitud por haber recibido tu amistad y ser digno de poder ofrecerte la mía – Su mano seguía cerca de su rostro, acariciando el sedoso cabello castaño, la miraba casi embelezado.

- ¡No diga eso! – Lo interrumpió, abochornada por el cumplido – Yo debería agradecerle por ofrecerme su atención… yo no soy nadie importante – Bajó el rostro, con pesar.

- Para mi si – No podía permitir que pensara que no era nadie, estaba tan cerca, ahora debía demostrar que hablaba con total convicción – Parfet, desde el momento que supimos que el hombre y la mujer eran iguales, complementarios entre si…. Lo que yo reconocía como camaradería y amistad cobró otro sentido – Se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, apoyando su manos en los pequeños hombros desnudos – Me costó asimilarlo, pero es una realidad que no puedo evitar sentirme atraído a vos… esto va más allá de la camaradería… es una atracción física.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Tenía todo el cuerpo revolucionado, expectante por la respuesta que ella le daría, aunque tenía cierto temor de que no fuera lo que él esperaba. Sus manos presionaron los hombros de ella en un intento por evitar que temblasen. Ella, que lo había entendido como una petición muda de respuesta, sólo atinó a sacar el aire que había contenido en su pecho. No se atrevía a mirarlo, por lo que lo único que podía divisar Duero era la espesa melena castaña, que ocultaba sus propias manos.

- Hay muchas otras mujeres – Era apenas un susurró pero el médico alcanzó a oírlo – muchas más atractivas que yo... – La podía sentir temblando mientras se acurrucaba más en si misma. Por un instante estuvo tentado de zarandearla. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de si misma? ¿Tan poca autoestima se tenía?

Con toda la suavidad que su propio nerviosismo le permitía, recorrió los brazos de la muchacha hasta alcanzar sus muñecas y con un leve tirón las atrajo hasta el sector izquierdo de su pecho. Tal acción hizo que Parfet enderezara la cabeza, sorprendida por su actitud, y se encontrara con la mirada determinada del hombre.

- ¿Podés sentir eso? – Se refería a su desenfrenado corazón que por poco parecía salírsele del pecho – Basta con tenerte frente mío, con oírte, incluso con rozarte una mano cuando te ofrezco una taza de té, para lograr que mi corazón se desboque… Incluso ahora, me cuesta trabajo mantener este tono de voz teniéndote así de cerca – La jovencita sabía que decía la verdad ya que ella misma lo estaba sintiendo – Y esto es apenas uno de los síntomas. Hoy en el consultorio… y hace un momento… perdí el control de mis acciones por la misma razón. No hay nadie, nadie, hombre o mujer, que me haya hecho padecer algo así antes.

- Yo…

- Y puedo afirmar casi con plena seguridad que te está pasando lo mismo… ¿O me equivoco? – Por el semblante del doctor pareció traspasar una expresión, mezcla de inseguridad y miedo, por una fracción de segundo. Su mano derecha abandonó la posición sobre la muñeca de la joven para colarse entre el espacio entre las piernas y su torso. La Ingeniera percibió al instante el cálido contacto de la mano contra la delgada sábana, apoyándose en su bajo vientre… como en aquella ocasión.

- La otra vez no supe explicarme bien – Continuó al ver que de ella no salía palabra alguna, tampoco le pareció que le incomodara su toque, así que su mano permaneció donde la había dejado, convencido de que esta vez el resultado sería muy distinto.

- ¿Qué explicación? – Susurró ella, apenas y pudiendo concentrarse en algo que no fuese su mano sobre ella.

- Esto no es un juego para mi Parfet – Los ojos oscuros la escrutaron con seriedad – Nunca pretendí utilizarte como objeto de experimentación, ni nada por el estilo… Simplemente la situación se me fue de las manos… es difícil tratar de pensar con lógica cuando uno mismo es el afectado. Lo cierto es… - Se encaramó mucho más a la muchacha – que no me atrevería a hacer esto si no estuviera casi completamente seguro de que soy correspondido – Ahora su mirada se había enturbiado considerablemente.

- ¿Y… cómo está tan seguro de que es así? – Una parte, muy a lo hondo de la mente de Parfet, la parte que aún estaba resentida por lo que el doctor había hecho antes, había tomado el control de sus labios por una fracción de segundo al decir esas palabras. Pero el tono desafiante que había imaginado en su cabeza fue reemplazado por un hilillo de voz que lo hizo parecer poco creíble.

Duero no dijo nada, inexplicablemente su mano derecha había encontrado el camino entre los pliegues de las sábanas y ahora los dedos cálidos acariciaban la parte interna de su entre pierna. Una corriente eléctrica golpeó el cuerpo femenino al instante y el hombre pudo estar seguro de que ella contenía la respiración.

- Tu cuerpo me lo está diciendo – Le susurró cerca del rostro mientras la empujaba lentamente contra la cama – Y no estoy dispuesto a ignorarlo más.

Lo siguiente que Parfet pudo distinguir fue borrones, una oscuridad profunda plagada de sensaciones que la rodeaban. El cuerpo de Duero la aplastaba por completo contra el colchón, una opresión delicada pero firme. Su rostro se había dirigido directamente a la unión de su nuca, inhalando con vehemencia la fragancia del cabello aún húmedo. Con determinación sus labios finos rozaron la suave piel de ella en pequeñas caricias que subían y bajaban por el cuello e intermitentemente se detenían para depositar pequeños besos. Tal acción provocó una oleada de calor en el cuerpo de Parfet, que sentía con dolorosa precisión el frío que dejaba el doctor cada vez que abandonaba una zona de su piel en la que había dejado su marca. Con cada nuevo contacto el corazón de la ingeniera bombeaba más y más fuerte y la sensación de su rostro sonrojado casi le provocaba sofoco.

Una mano grande y fuerte la tomó por el inicio del pelo, empujando su cabeza hacia delante con delicadeza, para conseguir que los labios de él se acoplaran perfectamente a la delicada quijada. Ahora los besos eran más profundos, un rastro de saliva tibia fue marcando un camino sinuoso desde el inicio de su lóbulo a la comisura de esos labios carnosos y rosados. Duro entornó los ojos oscuros, sólo los había probado una vez y la sensación de ansiedad al tenerlos tan cerca, entreabiertos y expectantes, le resultaba irrisorio ya que había tenido la oportunidad de "sentir" a la muchacha de formas mucho más íntimas que esa. Pero su boca era para él una barrera muy importante, que determinaba el límite tangible entre lo que era la pasión y algo mucho más profundo.

Parfet ignoraba completamente todos estos pensamientos, tan sumida como estaba en sentir al hombre devorándole cada centímetro de su rostro. Lo único que sabía con total exactitud era que no podría aguantar un instante más sin que su boca se topara con la suya. Pero Duero no parecía tener apuro por alcanzar dicho objetivo, se entregaba con completa devoción a su tranquila tarea.

- Duero – Sonaba casi como un suspiro cansino de su boca.

- Mmh?

- Duero… por favor – No estaba segura de encontrar las palabras para expresarse, pero entonces su cuerpo se encargó de hacerlo por ella: los brazos rodearon la fuerte espalda mientras se arqueaba contra el cuerpo masculino, haciendo chocar sus caderas. Los labios encontraron por fin los de él y se inició una batalla silenciosa dentro de sus bocas.

Él soltó un jadeo apagado, sorprendido por la inesperada acción de ella. Quizás las cosas no fueran tan difíciles como él pensaba, ella parecía más que predispuesta. Con este pensamiento en mente se permitió el abandonarse a las sensaciones por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, pero con la falta de aire no pudo más que separase un poco de ese vicio que era la boca de la joven y esto le permitió despejar un poco sus pensamientos.

Cuando Parfet trató nuevamente de buscar su rostro, Duero atinó a separarse un poco de ella, mirándola con determinación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Un cierto tinte de inseguridad se dejó entre ver en la pregunta de la chica.

- Nada importante… sólo, quiero enseñarte un par de cosas antes de que… de que continuemos – Mierda, le estaba costando mucho volver al tono casual que utilizaba cuando hablaba normalmente con cualquiera – Esta es una experiencia tan nueva para mi como lo es para vos, no puedo estar seguro de saber con exactitud cómo debo proceder… - Contuvo el aliento al sentir los finos dedos de Parfet recorriendo su columna vertebral - … pero lo cierto es que estoy bastante informado de los métodos más efectivos para lograr incentivar el cuerpo femenino – Lo había soltado de sopetón para evitar alguna otra interrupción provocada por las acciones de la chica.

La ingeniera lo miraba algo confundida ¿acaso no estaban encaminándose precisamente en ese rumbo? – Creo no entender bien lo que estás queriendo decir – Le dejó saber finalmente.

- Hace un rato… hiciste algo, una acción corporal….

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

- Te pegaste a mi cuerpo… me atrevería a sugerir que tratabas de emular… – Aún en la penumbra su rostro pareció tornarse aún más oscuro – el coito – Finalizó.

Fue el turno de Parfet para sentir que se le hervía el rostro de la vergüenza. ¿Había hecho eso? ¿Cómo podía saber ella lo que su cuerpo debía hacer frente al contacto de otro? Ella nunca había hecho algo parecido.

- ¿Eso es malo? – Quiso saber con pesar.

- ¡No! No, _definitivamente_ no – El "definitivamente" había sonado más convincente de lo que Duero hubiese preferido – Pero no quiero aún llegar a esa instancia. Antes me gustaría enseñarte otra cosa – Y por primera vez en la noche, sus labios dejaron entre ver una sonrisa diferente a otras que ella hubiera visto, parecía sugerente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó consternada, mientras lo venía descender hacia el inicio de su pecho, donde el borde de la sábana apenas cubría su desnudez. Vio cómo su mano izquierda se deslizaba por el dobladillo y tranquilamente lo descorría para permitirle el acceso a esa parte oculta de su cuerpo. No alcanzó a sentir frío porque ya la estaba cubriendo nuevamente con su cuerpo, acoplándose a él. Sintió una bocanada de aliento cálido sobre su clavícula y los labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre su piel.

- A excitarte Parfet.

Dicho esto, la boca nuevamente reanudó los besos. Primero succionando la hendidura entre las clavícula, lamiendo la concavidad con avidez, para pasar a descender por el centro de su esternón. Una mano cálida le rozaba el borde inferior de su ceno izquierdo, provocándole una sensación de exquisito escozor; fue haciendo círculos cada vez más pequeños hasta llegar a su punto más sensible. Con sus dedos índice y mayor frotó suavemente la aureola, pellizcando suavemente el pezón hasta que este se endureció. Era una sensación inigualable, de cosquilleo intermitente, que logró hacer escapar un jadeo de la boca de la chica. Pero esto no se comparó al grito que pegó cuando la boca de Duero se encargó de hacer lo mismo con el otro: los labios succionaban con deseo y los dientes se intercalaban con la cálida y húmeda lengua para atender la zona erógena. Cuando Parfet sentía que ya no podía soportar más los temblores que le causaban los mordiscos sobre la piel sensible, él ya se encontraba apaciguándolo con lengua y besos, era una sensación cadenciosa de ida y venida, de choque y descanso que logró poco a poco dejarla sin aliento, respirando con dificultad y deseando por más.

La mano izquierda no tardó en ocupar el lugar de su boca cuando Duero decidió continuar al descenso por su abdomen, deteniéndose en el ombligo para generar igualmente descargas, pero que esta vez se conectaron directamente con la zona más baja de su torso. Sin percatarse de lo que su cuerpo hacía, la ingeniera se retorcía contra el hombre, en movimientos pélvicos instintivos cuando sintió que el aliento cálido de él golpeaba casi contra su entre pierna. Por un momento ella creyó que se hundiría entre sus piernas, pero para su sorpresa, volvió a enderezarse para encararla. Sin decir nada, sólo mirándola fijo, le indicó con suaves empujones que se pusiera sobre su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda. Ella obedeció en su mudez y aguardó durante unos segundos en los que pudo percibir el leve sonido del roce de tejidos y algo pesado que caía de forma seca y apagada contra el suelo alfombrado. Entonces la calidez volvió a cubrirla, ahora desde su espalda. Sintió la firme piel caliente contra ella cuando Duero, ahora desnudo, se acopló a ella. Descorrió la melena castaña para despejar su cuello y omóplatos, reanudando los besos en esa nueva sección mientras los largos dedos se deslizaban desde su hombro, contorneando su silueta, siguiendo por las caderas y finalmente su muslo. La mano recorrió por detrás de éste hasta alcanzar el espacio entre sus piernas y se detuvo.

- Ahora, quiero que te relajes – Le susurró roncamente contra el hombro.

Hábilmente sus dedos la obligaron a levantar la pierna y apoyarla sobre la de él. La sensación de "acceso libre" le provocó un escalofrío a la chica, más aún cuando los mismos dedos de adentraron en su entre pierna. El tacto era superficial, los dedos exploraron los labios, acariciando el bello rizado hasta detenerse en su centro exacto. Allí presionaron y se frotaron con un poco más de fuerza y entonces ella fue conciente de la humedad y las pulsaciones en su interior.

- Estás excitada – Corroboró Duero. Eso pareció detonar aún más las pulsaciones en ella, que inconcientemente elevó aún más la pierna.

Los dedos siguieron frotándose contra los labios, hundiéndose apenas un poco más, para desesperación de Parfet que jadeaba. Las yemas recogieron parte del flujo y se adelantaron para frotar con más avidez una pequeña zona en la parte superior de los labios.

- Aahhh – El gemido de la ingeniera dejó en claro al hombre que el masajeo estaba dando resultado.

- Éste… – y sus dedos dibujaron círculos sobre el botón de carne con un poco más de presión – Es uno de tus puntos erógenos… el clítoris – Duero se esforzaba por hablar con claridad entre la nube de deseo que amenazaba con acabar con el poco autocontrol que tenía. Quería que ella supiera dónde debía buscar su propio placer y a la vez le excitaba esta situación en la que él trataba aún de sonar como un profesor que explica una lección con la mayor objetividad posible. Lo cierto era que exponer las acciones en palabras le producía un placer casi morboso – Si se masajea adecuadamente, con una buena lubricación… se puede obtener mucho placer.

- Mmhh – Parfet cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios ante el placer que le producía Duero, sumado a esas palabras jadeantes contra su oído.

- ¿Te gusta? – Los dedos volvieron a humedecerse para continuar frotando el botó con más ahínco

- Mmmh… si…. si – Se movía contra su mano, anhelando un tacto más íntimo.

- Entonces… - Duero no terminó la frase, el índice y mayor rodearon un par de veces más su entrada hasta hundirse finalmente y con lentitud dentro de ella. Un extraño sonido, mezcla de gemido de placer con un toque de queja llegó desde los labios de su compañera, mientras sentía la cavidad estrecha, tan cálida y suave, envolver sus dedos. Era una sensación increíble la de su interior, no estaba muy seguro de qué esperar cuando lo hizo, pero lo que menos se imaginó fue sentir la ferviente necesidad de acariciarla, explorando sus espacios irregulares y deseando bañarse de esa humedad tan suave y tibia. Con diligencia recordó mentalmente el punto exacto que debía atender para poder robarle más gemidos.

Los dedos iniciaron un viaje de ida y vuelta dentro de ella, lento y cada vez más profundo, tanteando el camino según las reacciones de la chica, temiendo lastimarla. Pero Parfet no parecía desear nada más que aumentar la frecuencia y la profundidad de ese toque. Para cuando Duero escuchó un ansioso _"más"_ escapar de los labios femeninos, un tercer dedo se introdujo en la cavidad, provocando más fricción. Ella se removió con necesidad hacia abajo, tomando con su mano derecha la de Duero, obligándolo a moverse a su ritmo, que era cada vez más rápido, más adentro.

El hombre tuvo que esforzarse en no perder las riendas. Dentro suyo, podía sentir las convulsiones de la pared vaginal, y se imaginó penetrándola, hundiendo su parte sensible en ese vaivén de espasmos. Y no pudo aguantar más.

La mano abandonó las caricias íntimas y de un empujón brusco la tenía nuevamente bajo suyo. Antes de que la joven pudiese siquiera emitir una queja, le abrió las piernas para hundir las pelvis contra ella, rozando los sexos con necesidad contenida. Tomó las muñecas de la chica y las puso por sobre su cabeza a la vez que su rostro se sumergía con desesperada sed en sus pechos nuevamente. Con cada nuevo gemido que robaba de la chica, las succiones eran más salvajes, los dientes pellizcaban con más ahínco y sus sexos se tocaban, frotándose con fuerza. Así de apresada como estaba, Parfet seguía deseando aún más. El hombre sobre ella se mostraba tan desenfrenado como ella, sus jadeos eran menos perceptibles pero ahí estaban… más aún así, parecía existir una cierta restricción en sus acciones.

- Duero – Trató de llamarlo, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su compañero le estaba prácticamente devorando los pechos – Duero… por favor, pará – Había conseguido que su voz sobrepasara a los demás sonidos que el médico dejaba escapar de su boca.

Las palabras lograron detener inmediatamente al hombre, que rápidamente se incorporó de su posición, quedando arrodillado entre las piernas de la muchacha. Sus ojos oscuros y dilatados la observaron con expectación, curiosidad y algo de miedo. La veía tendida, despeinada y sonrojada, respirando con dificultad evidente dado la manera en que sus senos tersos y deliciosos subían y bajaban con rapidez…. Desvió la mirada al notar los pensamientos que recorrían su mente y trató de concentrarse en adivinar por qué ella le había pedido que se detuviera.

- ¿Hice algo malo? – Quiso saber. Hasta hacía unos segundos le había parecido que ella disfrutaba sobremanera con sus caricias… había leído mucho sobre el tema como para estar seguro de que podría lograr hacerla disfrutar sin lastimarla… al menos durante el juego previo, ya que nada la salvaría del inevitable dolor de la penetración… pero se estaba yendo nuevamente por las ramas! Trató de concentrarse en lo que la chica le decía, pero ella no decía nada, su mirada gris se había enfocado en alguna parte por debajo de él. Bajó la mirada siguiendo su dirección y rápidamente su rostro se abochornó al ver lo que captaba la atención de Parfet…

- ¿Eso es….? – Señaló la chica hacia él.

- Si – Fue toda su respuesta.

- Es… grande – El adjetivo que utilizó ella no pudo más que hacerlo sonreír de lado en la oscuridad. Era mejor que no tratase de ahondar en esa cuestión antes de que lo más grave hubiera pasado.

- Si, bueno, normalmente no se ve así todo el tiempo… esta es la reacción natural de excitación en los hombres.

- ¿Usted está excitado? – La ingeniera parecía mucho más sorprendida por esa confesión que por el hecho de haber descubierto un aparte desconocida hasta entonces de la anatomía masculina.

El hombre dejo ver una mueca de molestia ante sus palabras y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su delgado cuerpo.

- ¿Acaso "eso" no lo hace evidente? – Le señaló su hombría – No hay manera de que no pueda estar así de excitado teniéndote desnuda, debajo mío y moviéndote como lo estás haciendo contra mí – Su tono era similar al que usaría con un niño que se había portado mal – Y te pido por favor que dejes el formalismo de lado… disfruto mucho más oyéndote gemir mi nombre – Los ojos negros como carbón chispearon divertidos.

Ante tremenda declaración Parfet sólo consiguió boquear torpemente. Estas demostraciones de soltura eran sorprendentes, por no decir "inadecuadas", para la impresión que usualmente demostraba ese hombre estoico y reservado. Pero si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que en ese preciso momento lo tenía sobre ella, desnudo y haciendo lo que estaban haciendo….

- ¿Por qué me pediste que me detuviera? – La pregunta salió disparada de su boca, acertando de lleno en ella y disipando los pensamientos que la inundaban.

- ¿Cómo?

- Quiero decir, ¿hice algo malo? ¿Te lastimé? ¿Hice algo que no te gustara? - ¿Era su impresión o estaba nervioso? Su mirada había dejado de ser divertida y el ceño fruncido parecía indicarle la frustración que lo embargaba al sospechar que no había hecho bien algo. Claro, si una de las cosas de las que se mofaba el Doctor era el de no equivocarse nunca, bueno, casi nunca, por lo visto se creía que este iba a ser la excepción.

- No, es decir si…. es que – Era realmente muy complicado tratar de ser verbal con un tema como ese – Yo quiero decir…

Ya estaba tartamudeando, y Duero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que de un momento a otro iba a encontrar una buena razón para separarse de él y poner distancia… era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar a esta altura, así que con un certero movimiento se dejó reposar sobre ella, una mano sosteniendo parte de su peso para no aplastarla y la otra comenzando un camino descendente desde el rostro de ella, por mejillas, labios, mandíbula y cuellos, mientras le susurraba.

- Está bien. Se que esto es bastante incómodo – La mano se detuvo en la nuca, acariciando el cabello corto y ensortijado – No hay necesidad de decir nada si no querés…. Pero desearía que no te reprimieras tanto Parfet No tengas miedo de decir o hacer lo que verdaderamente sientas.

Y una vez más la estaba besando. Ahora era algo más pausado, tomando conciencia del suave tacto de sus labios, los pequeños surcos se delineaban perfectamente con la punta de su lengua. Empujando un poco más logró abrirse paso entre sus dientes, acariciando el interior de su boca, tan cálida. La lengua de su compañera poco a poco cobraba vida y trataba de seguir el ritmo de la suya, se probaban con necesidad, chocando de a momentos en un ataque de pasión, acompañado de los gemidos apagados que ella proferida ante cada nuevo embate contra su boca. Tan compenetrado en besarla, tan atento del tacto de su piel suave y blanca contra la suya, oscura y ardiente, tan embelezado con su ondulante cabellera… que el mundo casi se le cae al suelo al sentir que la pequeña mano rozaba su punto más sensible.

Fue un toque suave, exploratorio, pero tan patente para el excitado hombre, que de un salto separó su rostro de ella, los ojos bien abiertos y la boca profiriendo un audible gemido de placer. Ella lo observó, algo asustada por la reacción inesperada de él.

- Perdón – Se excusó, desviando la mirada gris de su rostro aún sorprendido – Es que, me dijo que no me reprimiera y…

- Quisiste tocarme – Finalizó él, recobrando el aliento con dificultad.

- Perdón, no sabía que iba a molestarle tanto…

- No me molestó. A decir verdad… me gustó mucho – La frase de disculpas de la pobre chica se quedó por la mitad – _Desearía _que lo hicieras de nuevo – Puntualizó Duero finalmente. Se acercó a ella nuevamente e inició un recorrido de besos por su delicada quijada, acercándose al lóbulo derecho de ella.

- Pero… no tengo idea de cómo… - Respondía ella a duras penas, su respiración volvía a hacerse dificultosa ante tanta atención.

- Te puedo enseñar cómo – Susurró en su oído y a continuación atrapó su lóbulo con los labios. Un gemido de placer se escapó de la boca de ella y sintió la mano derecha de él colarse nuevamente entre sus piernas. Inconcientemente las abrió para permitirle un mejor acceso y la oleada de excitación volvió a nacer en su zona baja en cuanto las caricias se hicieron presentes. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, ella retorciéndose contra él, sintiéndolo jugar con los dedos diestros alrededor de su entrada y devorando su cuello, con labios, lengua y dientes. Hasta que las caricias se detuvieron y la mano abandonó su trabajo, subiendo hasta encontrar la suya propia, que se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas. La guió hacia abajo, enterrándola entre sus piernas y presionándola contra los labios. Inmediatamente percibió que estaba considerablemente húmeda… La estaba ayudando a mojarse en su propia esencia. Con aún más perplejidad, sintió que la separaba de ahí y la elevaba un poco más hasta terminar rodeando el miembro erecto de él.

Era una sensación peculiar, diría Parfet. La carne era caliente, firme y palpitaba contra su palma. Duero aún la tomaba de la muñeca y contendiendo un suspiro comenzó a dirigirla en movimientos lentos, subiendo y bajando por la extremidad, esparciendo el flujo en su camino. Parfet estaba fascinada por las acciones del joven hombre, pero lo estuvo más aún al ver su rostro, contraído por el placer, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, concentrado en sentir. Parecía tan vulnerable en ese momento. Y con una determinación inexplicable para ella, Parfet tomó el control del acto e inició una serie de movimientos cada vez más veloces; toda la anatomía de el le resultaba fascinante, deteniéndose en la base del pene reacomodaba las manos en torno al mismo y volvía a embestir hacia arriba, donde los dedos finos exploraban el borde de la cima con movimientos exactos, para volver a bajar con suavidad, apenas rozando la piel sensible. Duero no paraba de temblar, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de ella, se mordía el labio inferior con ferocidad, tratando de contener la oleada de gemidos y suspiros que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

Parfet hubiera continuado así durante tiempo indefinido, concentrada en sentir al doctor retorciéndose ante su toque, pero las manos fuertes de él la detuvieron de pronto, la tomó de las muñecas y la apresó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el miembro excitado rozar su entre pierna, caliente y duro.

Ella lo miró confundida y algo molesta, pero él sólo se limitó a observarla con los ojos turbios y murmurar un enigmático _"no quiero terminar aún"_ antes de volver a tomar posesión de sus labios en un beso sediento y ardiente.

Esta vez el juego no duró mucho más, dejó que las manos de ella se perdieran en la amplia espalda bronceada, mientras se ocupaba de separarle las piernas un poco más. Tomó el miembro entre sus manos y rozó la entrada de la joven con movimientos circulares y de arriba a abajo. La ingeniera dejó escapar un pequeño grito desesperado, levantando la pelvis en petición de un contacto más profundo y él respondió apoyando el glande contra la cavidad, presionando levemente.

- Quiero que respires hondo y trates de relajarte mientras dure la penetración – Duero trató de sonar lo más calmado posible, lidiando entre el deseo de sentirse dentro de ella y la preocupación de hacerle daño, pero sus palabras parecieron encender aún más a Parfet, que rodeó la cintura del hombre con sus piernas, presionándose más contra su miembro.

- Duero… - Suplicó ella contra su pecho y entonces lo sintió. La presión era considerable, algo bastante molesto, pero el deseo seguía ahí, patente y fue lo que la empecinó a seguir empujando. El la tenía agarrada de las caderas, controlando sus propios impulsos mientras sentía la estrechez de ella rodeándolo poco a poco. Con cada pequeña embestida, las uñas se le clavaban con fuerza contra los hombros, podía escucharla jadear de a momentos, apretada contra su tórax, respiraba con dificultad pero aún así no se quejaba. Ya faltaba poco, así que tomando una medida desesperada, la tomó de la nuca con una mano y la besó. En ese preciso momento con un empujó brusco y rápido terminó de entrar en ella, apagando el pequeño grito de dolor con sus labios.

Permanecieron quietos y en silencio por un rato. Ella recuperándose de la sensación inicial, él besando cada centímetro de su rostro perlado de sudor.

Ambos estaban unidos, quizás esta fuera uno de los pocos, quizás el único, acto que se presenciara entre un hombre y una mujer desde hacía ya miles de años.

- Así que… - Parfet ya estaba un poco más tranquila, sintiendo los besos de Duero contra su rostro y deseando que esos labios volvieran a tocar los suyos - … esto es lo que se llama un acto de procreación, no?

- Podría decirse que si – Afirmó Duero, posando un beso corto en el espacio entre sus cejas – Pero hay muchas otras definiciones para esto que estamos haciendo… – Otro beso, ahora en la punta de la pequeña nariz - A mí particularmente me gusta uno que, creo, es más acorde a lo que estamos experimentando en este momento.

- ¿Y cuál sería?

- _Hacer el amor – _La besó en la comisura de los labios – Más allá del maravilloso hecho de poder llegar a concebir un pequeño ser o no, más allá de si es una necesidad natural de nuestra raza, más allá de todo…. Esta noche _te estoy haciendo el amor_ Parfet – Y la besó de lleno.

--

**Tachan!! Bueno, como verán este cap procura ser un poco kenchi... sinceramente espero haberlo logrado, es el primer Lemon que escribo y la verdad es que desde el primer momento que pensé el fic tenía pensado en escribir algo así... una especia de mezcla entre erótico y absurdo, dado el carácter "explicativo" que tiene por ciertos momentos de parte de Duero... espero no haber caído completamente en lo grotesco o haber dejado escapar el clímax de la situación debido a esos cortes que producían los personajes... pero bueno, era su primera vez y eran Duero y Parfet!! siempre me imaginé que su primer encuentro sería algo así como lo escribía... medio dialogado, no se... bueno espero no haberme pasado y les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos en el prox cap... obviamente se agradecen reviews que serán contestados lo más inmediatamente posible**

**Saludos para todos**

**Cyllan Anassan ;)**


	7. Qué te gusta, cómo te gusta, dónde?

_Hola hola!! Nuevamente puedo decir que me puse las pilas (aunque sigo reconociendo y pidiéndoles disculpas por el retraso) Este cap me tuvo dando vueltas por un tiempo, son saber por momentos cómo seguir encarándolo... bueno, esto es lo que me salió, espero que al menos valga la pena darle una hojeada... pero basta de autoinsultos!! Ustedes lean y nos vemos más abajo, si? _

_Declaimers (increíblemente vuelvo a hacerlos)_

_- Vandread no me pertenece, es obra de ... alguien (lo siento, en serio, nunca memoricé el nombre de su creador, a mi lo que me atrapó fueron los personajes :P) Así que cualquier queja... hágansela a él ok?_

_- Este cap también contiene **LEMON!! **Es decir, que no es apto para menores que no estén listos para afrontarlo (yo no soy quien para prohibírselos directamente, yo simplemente les doy la oportunidad de elegir... jeje) _

_Nada más... A LEER!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: qué te gusta, cómo te gusta, dónde te gusta?**

.

.

.

**- **¡Listo! – Con un golpe certero sobre la mesa y la mueca de una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, Barnette dejó caer el juego de cartas que tenía en la mano. Estaba completamente segura de haber ganado la mano esta vez… ¡y con creces! Pero había algo que desde hacía unos minutos había dinamitado casi por completo su entusiasmo inicial, y eso era la estoicidad de su rival.

Hibiki había hecho acto de presencia en el Almacén de armamentos muy temprano en la mañana, algo bastante inusual dado que, exceptuando los casos de emergencia, solía dormir hasta muy tarde. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la chica fue verlo llegar con una sonrisa que podría calificar perfectamente de "bobalicona" y un aire taciturno que por poco la pone de los pelos. Inmediatamente se había armado entre ellos una nueva batalla de Poker y ya en su tercera mano, Barnette comenzaba a sospechar que ella era la única que participaba del juego. Esto se debía a dos cuestiones puntuales que la chica no tardó en visualizar: A) El moreno no dejaba de mirar insistentemente hacia la entrada del almacén, como si lo atrajera por una fuerza magnética y fascinante B) PRACTICAMENTE LA ESTABA DEJANDO GANAR!! Eso, para una persona como la que era Hibiki Tokai, era inconcebible, y para una persona como la que era Barnette Orangellon era una total falta de respeto.

Volviendo a la realidad tras tan elucubrados pensamientos, la muchacha observó atentamente a Hibiki, que no despegaba sus ojos oscuros de las cartas que tenía en la mano. Iba a concederle sólo una oportunidad, sólo era cuestión de que el pobre eligiera bien: la puerta o ella.

El muchacho actuó….. Y una tonelada de misiles direccionales de corta distancia se encargaron de enterrarlo por completo.

-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA MUJER??

- ¡¿Qué me pasa?! Que ya me estoy aburriendo de jugar al solitario. No se qué bicho te picó hoy pero si en verdad no tenías ganas de jugar una partida seria me lo hubieras dicho y listo.

- ¡Pero si estoy prestando atención! - Protestó

- Si, claro que estás prestando atención… pero a la PUERTA, idiota!! Yo no soy tonta, hay algo que te tiene con la cabeza en las nubes y me molesta sobremanera perder el tiempo jugando con un zombi.

Hibiki estaba abriendo ya su bocaza para objetar lo que decía su compañera, pero dio la casualidad de que en ese preciso momento, ese "algo" de lo que se jactaba Barnette entró en el almacén de armamento. Los ansiosos ojos recorrieron el lugar hasta dar con el objetivo, pero en vez de actuar como se esperaría, se quedó estático en su lugar, con un aire de evidente incomodidad.

- ¡Oh! Perdón Hibiki, no sabía que estabas ocupado…. yo… yo, te estaba buscando para ver si querías almorzar conmigo – Dita miraba fijamente al suelo, se la notaba muy abochornada. Elevó los verdes ojos apenas para chocar con los oscuros de la morena – Hola Barnette.

- … Hola Dita – Le había costado un poco articular el saludo. Dita se veía tan extraña, pensó ella. Era extraño verla tan calmada y tímida…. un momento…. ¿había llamado a Hibiki por su nombre? ¿Y el alienígena? Acá había gato encerrado…. Tendría que hablar prontamente con Paiway…

- Claro que quiero. Ya habíamos terminado el juego.

… Bueno, Paiway sobraba. Barnette observó impresionada a un Hibiki más que risueño, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa y levantándose de un salto para encontrarse con Dita, que lo esperaba en el marco de la entrada. Aún más anonadada vio cómo el joven la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba hacia sí para unir sus labios con los suyos. El beso fue breve pero alcanzó para sobresaltar a la pelirroja antes de ser arrastrada por Hibiki fuera del recinto.

La Jefa de armamentos permaneció unos cuantos segundos más con los ojos bien abiertos, que no se despegaban de la puerta ahora cerrada. Sólo el silbido de la tetara anunciando que el té ya estaba listo la hizo volver en si. Fijó la mirada en la mesa que tenía en frente, más específicamente las cartas de Hibiki….. Sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la nuca.

- MALDITO BASTARDO…. HICISTE ESCALERA!!

* * *

No dejaba de sentirse sorprendida…. Gratamente claro está, pero sorprendida. Lo escrutaba de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente en las acciones de su cuerpo. Le miraba el rostro: los ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa; miraba su mano izquierda: los dedos entrelazados delicada pero firmemente a los suyos, sin pretender por un segundo soltarla; miraba su andar: a zancadas y bamboleándose graciosamente, casi como bailando. Lo miraba todo, todo él y no encontraba una respuesta a lo que había hecho hacía segundos en el almacén de armamentos, frente a una sorprendida Barnette.

Y ahora… se dirigían al comedor de la nave… ahí no había sólo una persona… estaban TODAS… y él seguía sonriendo como tarado, aún sin soltar su mano…

- Hibiki…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Eso qué? – Volteó el rostro hacia ambos lados tratando de encontrar el "eso" – Acabamos de pasar el área de recreación… este es el nivel 2 de la nave – Respondió, señalando el enorme portal que habían dejado unos metros atrás de ellos.

- ¡No! – Se quejó Dita - ¿Por qué hiciste eso en el almacén? – El joven ahora se volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque siempre juego a las cartas cuando voy a ver a Barnette… ¿qué tiene de raro?

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y tiró de su compañero con brusquedad hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No me refería a lo que estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara, sino lo que hiciste antes de que nos fuéramos de ahí – Ya se estaba molestando con ese jueguito tonto de hacerse el desentendido… algo en eso la estaba poniendo incómoda. Con un escalofrío recorriéndole por la columna, se preguntó interiormente si él no estaría jugando con ella… o peor, arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer.

Por su parte, el moreno se había quedado pensativo, observando el vacío mientras se concentraba en algo. Finalmente, suspiró pesadamente y la volvió a encarar.

- Nop, no se me ocurre qué pude haber hecho en particular – La vio pegar un respingo y fruncir el bonito rostro, con molestia - ¿Qué fue lo que hice Dita?

- Te dije que no me tomaras el pelo – Insistió ella.

- ¡¿Cómo?! En serio no se de qué me hablás ¿qué fue lo que hice? – El que se estaba molestando ahora era él.

- Esto es el colmo – Bufó Dita, ignorando la pregunta

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – Insistió.

- ¿En serio me estás diciendo que…

- ¡¿QUE-FUE-LO-QUE-HICE-DITA?! – Siseó el piloto entre dientes.

- ¡Me besaste! – Gritó ella y al instante el rostro se le tiñó de un precioso rubor… pero no le hacía competencia al que ahora lucía el joven.

- Que hice… - Balbuceó, los ojos negros fijos en ella - … yo, hice eso??

- Si – confirmó ella. Hibiki tenía la boca abierta a más no poder - … ¿estás arrepentido?

Le llevó casi un minuto entero a Hibiki para reaccionar, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una media sonrisa de las suyas. Volvió a tomarla de la mano y reanudaron el camino hacia el comedor... o eso intentó Hibiki porque la pelirroja volvió a jalarlo fuertemente para que se detuviera ahí mismo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el piloto, bastante ofuscado.

- Sigo sin entender.

- No hay que entender nada.- Ella lo seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido y ojos inseguros - ¿Por qué te estás portando de esta manera?

- Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a vos… ¿Te diste cuenta de que acabás de darme un beso en frente de Barnette?

- Bueno… en ese momento te juro que ni lo tuve en mente – Lo pensó por unos instantes y volvió a encogerse de hombros – Pero hice lo primero que tuve deseos de hacer. De hecho… - una media sonrisa, algo socarrona, se dibujó en el rostro moreno, con las pupilas dilatadas e insinuantes haciéndole juego - … podríamos repetirlo ahora – Finalizó la oración acercándose un poco más a la chica, pasando sus brazos por la estrecha cintura.

Pero algo en la mirada de Dita hizo que se tomara más en serio lo que ella decía. Se separó un poco (obviamente sin soltarla) y trató de encontrar los ojos azules. Una alarma en su interior le hizo sentir por un momento que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Acaso… acaso no querés que nadie sepa que estamos juntos? – Por suerte no le había temblado la voz cuando formuló esa pregunta, pero en ella se escondía un miedo creciente al suponer que ella podría sentirse avergonzada de estar a su lado.

Contra todo pronóstico, el rostro de la piloto se encendió por la sorpresa. No se esperaba una pregunta semejante por parte del muchacho y la misma consiguió hacerla recobrar parte de las fuerzas que había sentido flaquear en su interior. Era necesario aclarar esto ahora y que fuera lo que el cielo quisiera, porque de otra manera jamás se sentiría completamente feliz de haber conseguido tenerlo. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de ocultarse en el pecho del moreno, dejándose abrazar por la tibieza que su cuerpo le proporcionaba.

- ¿Dita?

- ¿Mmhh? – Se acurrucó más contra él, agradecida de sentir que su compañero la estrechaba aún más.

- No respondiste mi pregunta.

- No es necesaria una respuesta.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no pienso responder esa pregunta… porque es una tontería…. – Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar – Nunca podría sentir vergüenza de que todos sepan lo que tenemos... más bien es todo lo contrario, yo pensé que sentirías vergüenza de que el resto supiera que ahora estás conmigo…

- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! – Hibiki sonaba indignado.

- Bueno, digamos que antes no dejabas de esconderte de mí cada vez que te estaba buscando, solías molestarte mucho cuando me metía con vos, si me tiraba encima tuyo, cuando… - Dita no dejaba de enfatizar la lista utilizando los dedos de la mano.

- Está bien, está bien, ya entendí el punto – La interrumpió. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire mientras buscaba en su mente lo que deseaba decir – El asunto es que eso fue antes, y la verdad es que "antes" yo era definitivamente un idiota… No que no lo sea un poco todavía, pero ahora se lo estúpido que fui al no darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba que hicieras todo eso conmigo.

- Pero en serio, yo era más insoportable – Insistió ella – Llamándote por apodos tontos y persiguiéndote por todo el Nirvana, adornando tu habitación y el Vanguard con naves espaciales de juguete…. Me porté de forma infantil… y hasta cierto punto aún sigo haciéndolo… Es obvio que no puedo ser tan seria e inteligente como Meia o femenina y sensual como Jura… Es evidente que mi comportamiento pueda avergonzarte frente a todas – Bajó la mirada, compungida pero a la vez aliviada de haber dicho todo lo que guardaba en su interior y que hacía tiempo le provocaba desvelos. ¿Qué podría haber visto Hibiki en ella realmente? Una jovencita que se portaba como una niña de 5 años, que era torpe y hacía la mitad de las cosas mal.

Le sorprendió sobremanera escuchar que él sonreía por lo bajo, a la vez que unas manos grandes y ásperas la tomaban del rostro para encarar unos intensos ojos negros, que decían mucho más de lo que las palabras podrían traducir.

- Hasta cierto punto tenés razón Dita – Percibió que ella se estremecía contra su cuerpo – En este preciso momento te estás portando como una niña tonta – Le acarició suavemente la mejilla, recorriendo los contornos con delicadeza – Quizás los dos fuimos en buen grado un par de bobos, pero así somos y así es como nos gustamos ¿Verdad? – Le rodeó los hombros, apoyando su frente con la de ella – No sabía que te tenías en tan baja estima Dita. Porque yo no veo en vos ni la mitad de lo que dijiste…

- Si, soy insoportablemente infantil… - Sollozó ella, buscando ganar en la discusión.

- Si, es verdad que gritas mucho, te gusta ponerme apodos y hacés chiquilinadas… pero eso demuestra que sos una persona alegre, con espíritu joven, que nunca se deprime y se preocupa por que el resto esté feliz.

- Soy torpe y tonta…

- Todos nos caemos de vez en cuando, creo que es cuestión de que no corras tanto y veas más por donde vas. Y una chica tonta y torpe jamás podría ser una de las mejores pilotos de Dreads que se haya visto en la galaxia… Meia es buena, pero demasiada fría a veces – Agrego, sabiendo que la comparación venía por ese lado – Nunca la vi volar con la pasión con que lo hacés vos y mucho menos disfruto de fusionarme con ella como lo hago con vos.

- No soy tan "mujer" como Jura… - Parecía que estaba dispuesta a no ceder.

- ¡Y gracias al cielo! – Se sonrió Hibiki – Jura es "demasiado mujer" para mi gusto, creo que sólo le preocupa demostrarse a si misma lo imponente que puede llegar a ser – Y vuelvo a insistir: te tenés en muy baja estima… Para mí… sos más de lo que yo podría desear jamás.

E increíblemente Dita se percató, ya muy tarde, que Hibiki la tenía atrapada contra la pared. ¿En qué momento sus manos habían abandonado sus hombros para ocuparse de sostenerle la nuca mientras la otra acariciaba con ansiada premeditación el costado de su muslo, jugando con el borde de la falda?

- ¡Hibiki! – Trató de reaccionar ella, pero al parecer, el piloto tomo de manera equivocada su exclamación porque hundió el rostro contra el cuello de ella.

- Dita – Murmuró con voz ronca – No puedo creer que seas tan ciega de no ver lo preciosa que sos… lo que me provocás cuando te tengo cerca – Los labios recorrieron el tramo de piel desde el hombro hasta el oído, marcando con fuego ahí donde dejaba plantado un beso – Anoche… - Y sonrió con satisfacción cuando ella se estremeció, probablemente ante el recuerdo – Creí que anoche había quedado claro que no existe nadie más para mi... Me gusta todo, todo lo que te define…

No dejaba de susurrarle esas palabras al oído, con suavidad y cariño, pero cargadas de un impulso reprimido por la circunstancia. Le susurraba mientras la recorría despacio, los dedos ligeramente abiertos, apenas apoyando las yemas sobre su cuerpo. La empujaba con deseo más y más contra la pared y ella sólo atinaba a cerrar las manos fuertemente contra el género de su chaqueta, presionándose también contra él, como dos imanes poderosos. Apenas eran concientes de que estaban en medio de un pasillo, a la vista de cualquiera que doblara por la esquina.

- Me volvés loco – Continuó el piloto – Me gusta tu forma de ser infantil, me gustan los apodos que me das, me gusta que me persigas, que te me tires encima, tus comentarios ocurrentes y graciosos, que adornes mi habitación con muñecos… - Las manos dejaron de recorrerla y la tomaron una vez más por el rostro, obligándola a que lo viera de frente. Dita se sorprendió por la seriedad del semblante masculino – Ayer, me encantó poder sentirte debajo mío, poder tocarte, olerte, escucharte decir mi nombre… probarte – La vio sonrojarse con cada palabra y el deseo en su interior se hizo más intenso, maldijo no estar 2 niveles más abajo, en la oscuridad íntima y acogedora de la habitación de ella – Ni Meia, ni Jura…ni nadie, sólo vos.

La miró fijamente por unos instantes más y luego, sólo la besó. Había tratado de demostrarle que ella no era una vergüenza para el en lo absoluto, pero por más palabras que intentara sacar de su mente, por más explicaciones, presentía que ese simple acto era mucho más significativo que cualquier discurso. Besarla a ella, ahí, donde cualquiera podría verlos y no quedaran dudas de lo que sentía por ella… Aún con sus labios presionados contra los suyos, suplicó en silencio que para ella fuera más que suficiente.

- ¡Señorita Dita! ¡Señorita Dita! - Los gritos se acercaban desde la dirección en la que ellos habían venido. Un instante antes de que la pareja se separara, ella avergonzada y roja de pies a cabeza, él con el ceño fruncido de disgusto ante la interrupción, una muchacha de cabello oscuro y por encima de los hombros, con unos anteojos pequeños de lentes redondos apareció por la curva del pasillo – Qué bueno que pude alcanzarla, vi que….- Se cortó en seco al percatarse de la situación – Oh! Yo, lo siento mucho – se dio media vuelta inmediatamente, como si hubiese acabado de ver a los dos desnudos tirados en el piso – No quise interrumpir, es que la vi venir en esta dirección con el piloto Hibiki y, yo, pues…. – Parecía muy compungida y pese a llevar un grueso traje naranja, que denotaba claramente su pertenencia a la sección de mecánica del Nirvana, era evidente para el par de jóvenes que estaba temblando de los nervios, por la situación.

- Está bien Noah – La tranquilizó una Dita notablemente animada y vivaracha. Se acercó hasta ella y tomándola por los hombros la hizo voltear - ¿Para qué me buscabas? – El rostro sonrojado de la mecánica se volvió pálido al recordar el motivo de su búsqueda.

- Es la Sta Parfet. Hoy a primera hora debía dirigirse a la Central de Mantenimiento para los exámenes de rutina y no se presentó. Envié a un par de colegas a buscarla a su habitación pero estaba cerrada y nadie contestaba – Trataba de hablar con tranquilidad, pero aún así se notaba que estaba alterada – Ella nunca falta a sus obligaciones y más si se trata del Paxis, la busqué por todos lados y no pude dar con ella…. Cuando la vi pasar pensé que usted sabría dónde encontrarla, ya que son tan amigas….

- Bueno, la verdad es que la última vez que vi a Parfet fue ayer por la noche – La muchacha bajó la cabeza con pesar al escuchar tales palabras. La pelirroja apretó con cariño sus hombros – Pero no te asustes, seguro está atendiendo algún asunto particular. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de buscarla de acá en más, no es necesario que descuides tus obligaciones en este momento.

- ¡No, por favor… yo sólo quería saber si por casualidad la había visto… no es necesario que…

- Al contrario – Insistió Dita, acompañando a la muchacha hacia la dirección en que había aparecido momentos antes – Tengo que hablar con ella sobre algo importante, así que de todos modos tengo que buscarla – La pelirroja se apresuró a levantar un dedo en señal de advertencia al notar que la muchacha pretendía continuar con su réplica – A Parfet no le gustaría que descuidaras tus obligaciones por buscarla, Noah. Cuando me encuentre con ella le voy a decir que estuviste buscándola, no te preocupes más.

No viendo razones para contradecir a la piloto, la ingeniera retomó el camino por el que había llegado sin ningún otro reclamo. Dita dejó escapar un suspiro mientras la veía irse, cuando un brazo firme la tomó por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al del joven piloto como si fuera una necesidad vital el tenerla cerca.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme? – Tanteó Hibiki al ver el rostro preocupado de su compañera.

- No estoy segura… Parfet es muy responsable cuando se trata de su trabajo. Me preocupa que tenga que ver con lo de ayer…

- ¿Ayer?

- Si, ayer cuando nos cruzamos a la salida de la enfermería. Yo había acompañado a Parfet a que la revisara el doctor porque había tenido un accidente… Parece que antes de eso habían peleado – Reprimió un escalofrío repentino, el moreno al percibirlo la atrajo aún más contra si - ¿Y si la situación empeoró? Sería mi culpa.

- Mmmhh… no creo que el Doctor pudiera haber llegado a hacerle algo malo – En su mente buscó la conversación particular que habían tenido hacía un tiempo él y Duero. Si realmente tenía algo que ver la ingeniera en todo este lío mental que tenía su compañero… - Bueno, creo que no nos queda otra que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta – La tomó por los hombros e hizo que lo encarara - ¿Por qué no vas a ver si no está en su habitación? Estoy seguro que si se trata de vos no habrá problema en dejarte pasar. Yo voy a darme una vuelta por el Puente de Navegación para ver si Ezra o Amarone pueden ubicarla por el intercomunicador.

- ¿En serio harías eso? – El rostro de Dita se iluminó como si se tratase de una niña pequeña frente a alguna nueva maravilla. Un segundo después estaba casi encima del joven, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo besaba en cada centímetro de su rostro – Gracias – Finalizó con un rápido, pero certero, beso en su boca y salió disparada hacia los ascensores, dejando a un Hibiki algo acalorado detrás.

- ¿Quién me manda a meterme en estos culebrones? – Se lamentó el joven mientras daba media vuelta y se encaminaba hacia el puente de mando.

* * *

Era extraño hasta para ella misma, pero por alguna razón esa mañana su cuerpo y mente se encontraban palpablemente sensibles. Exacerbados, esa era la palabra. Cada una de las fibras de su ser manifestaban un grado de hipersensibilidad que la hacían sentir las cosas a su alrededor de una manera nueva, como si poseyeran otro color y textura: el aroma familiar de su habitación, ahora mezclado con otro más tenue y _'masculino'_ que le hizo sonrojar por un momento; la suave tibieza de las sábanas que la rodeaban, acarició lentamente el género con sus delgados dedos y la simple acción la remontó a la noche anterior, provocándole un placentero temblor. Se apretujó más contra las sábanas, en posición fetal.

Otro motivo para sentirse sorprendida de si misma fue el hecho de haber dejado de lado cualquier cosa que tuviese que hacer normalmente. Era conciente de que hacía ya un par de horas que debería haberse presentado a la revisión rutinaria del Paxis y en su mente nebulosa tenía la sensación de que incluso habían golpeado la puerta, llamándola. Pero en ese momento su cuerpo no podía reaccionar a otro estímulo que no fuese el calor y la comodidad de su cama. Trataba de recordar en qué momento su había sentido tan relajada como ahora, su cuerpo parecía no querer responder a ninguna de sus órdenes mentales, con suerte consiguió abrir uno de sus párpados y observar a través de las pestañas a su alrededor.

El hecho de no encontrar al joven doctor a su lado no resultó tan preocupante para su aletargada mente. Estaba segura de que probablemente se hubiese ido temprano a cumplir con sus deberes médicos (Ahí su conciencia se encargó de remarcarle el grado de irresponsabilidad que estaba demostrando). En su memoria borrosa recordaba también el suave beso en la frente y unas dulces palabras de buenas noches susurradas en la oscuridad, antes de dejar la habitación que habían compartido.

- Siempre tan caballero… - Susurró para si misma con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su tono de voz era algo ronco, como si hubiese estado hablando en altos decibeles durante un largo tiempo…. ¿Tanto ruido había hecho? ¿Los habría escuchado alguien? En un arrebato inconciente de vergüenza, giró sobre si misma hasta quedar boca abajo, ocultando su rostro en las almohadas. Cerró los ojos y permitió que las memorias inundaran su cabeza, reviviendo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

* * *

- … Esta noche te estoy haciendo el amor, Parfet.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó de placer ante la declaración. Se trataba de una frase nueva para ella, pero que ante las circunstancias se presentaba cargada de un sentido profundo y real.

En un instante, la boca de Duero aprisionó la suya, impidiéndole gemir. El dolor que había sufrido un instante antes ahora resultaba opacado por las acciones del hombre, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a tantos estímulos distintos: roces, sonidos, aromas… Ninguno terminaba de predominar por sobre los otros y entre tal mezcolanza, el malestar inicial de sentirlo al fin dentro suyo se había quedado relegado a segundo plano.

Hundió sus delgados dedos en la oscura melena detrás de su nuca y profundizó el beso, dejando que su lengua acariciara el interior del chico de una manera tan precisa como si se tratase de algo que sabían hacer desde siempre. Entre bocanadas de aire se escapaban los sonidos de su propia excitación, un afrodisíaco que los hacía volver con mayor brusquedad a esa lucha tan irresistible entre sus bocas.

De un momento a otro, las manos fuertes de Duero atraparon su rostro y, no sin un poco de esfuerzo, logró frenarla. Parfet lo observó con cierta expectativa, la oscura mirada la taladraba de lleno y su labio inferior aún estaba atrapado en la boca del moreno.

Un leve movimiento de caderas y el miembro de Duero se hundió un poco más en su interior. El dolor reapareció al instante, pero su boca estaba apresada como para que pudiese emitir algún quejido. Lo sintió retirarse un poco y otra vez sumergirse en ella, esta vez como algo más de facilidad y con menos irritación para ella. El vaivén continuó, lento y paciente. En ningún momento los ojos del médico perdieron los suyos. La miraba concentrado, buscando alguna reacción en su sonrojado rostro. Parfet también trataba de enfocarse en sus ojos oscuros, eso la ayudaba a olvidar por momentos la molestia que aún sentía con cada embestida. Le excitaba que él la mirara tan fijo mientras se movía en su interior.

Y entonces, a la siguiente retirada la embestida fue más fuerte, haciendo que las caderas de ella se elevaran nos centímetros; inmediatamente después una vibración ardiente y cosquilleante se apoderó del bajo vientre de Parfet, que no pudo contener el grito de placer. De ahí en más la frecuencia fue aumentando. El rostro de Duero se perdió en el delicado cuello de la chica y sus manos bajaron para apoderarse de sus caderas, ayudándolo a enterrarse más y más dentro.

- Aaahh …. Duero ... aaaaahhh – Su nombre era lo único que parecía lógico dentro de ese torbellino de sensaciones. Él le respondía con su voz apagada y ronca chocándole sobre la piel, tratando de no dejar tan en evidencia su deseo por ella.

Retomando un recuerdo previo, el cuerpo femenino se acopló a la candencia de las caderas masculinas, los brazos rodearon la musculosa espalda y las piernas se abrieron más, ansiando por un acercamiento mayor de los sexos. Parfet, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, trataba de captar el cosquilleo que había sentido antes, que aparecía por momentos para luego desaparecer, dejándola con una amarga sensación de insatisfacción. Duero, por el contrario parecía haber encontrado el camino de su placer, al que se acercaba poco a poco.

Quizás fuese por una cuestión de observación o pura casualidad, el hecho es que repentinamente el moreno disminuyó el movimiento hasta detenerse por completo y, sin sacar sus manos de las suaves caderas, giró sobre si mismo hasta dejar a la ingeniera sobre él. El cambió de posición fue tan rápido y fluido que la dejó en shock durante unos segundos.

- ¿Qué…? – No supo como formular su perplejidad con palabras. Se sentía en una posición muy vulnerable e incómoda. El pudor se apoderó de ella y trató de tapar sus pechos con las manos pero Duero se lo impidió tomándola de las muñecas.

- No hay razón para tener vergüenza…si sos preciosa – Le aseguró con la voz entrecortada por el ejercicio previo.

- ¿Por qué… cambiamos de posición? – En realidad iba a preguntarle por qué se habían detenido, pero la vergüenza le ganó de mano.

- Leí en un libro que es bueno el cambiar de posiciones varias veces durante el acto sexual… ayuda a aumentar el placer – Ahora se lo notaba más relajado y seguro de si mismo, eso molestó un poco a Parfet - ¿Seguimos? – El tinte de sensualidad en la pregunta provocó un estremecimiento en la muchacha, o quizás se debía al hecho de que en el mismo instante en que había hecho la pregunta, las manos fuertes de Duero habían presionado contra sus caderas, profundizando el contacto entre ellos. Pero no hubo otro movimiento a continuación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber ahora ella, su tono denotaba que ya se estaba cansando de tanto juego.

- Te estoy esperando a vos – Si bien su voz no se notaba para nada molesta, sus ojos demostraban con claridad que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no moverse.

- ¡Yo! Pero, pero… yo no… no se cómo… - No tenía idea de cómo empezar de nuevo. Todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento había sido prácticamente producto de los impulsos y Duero se había encargado de llevarla a tal punto de inconciencia. Ahora se sentía completamente perdida.

Por toda respuesta, el joven médico se irguió hasta quedar sentado en la cama con ella encima, la castaña tuvo que agarrarse de los musculosos hombros para no perder el equilibrio. La tomó por la espalda para que sus rostros se acercaran aún más.

- No es tan difícil – Le aseguró él mientras empezaba a besarle el borde del delicado mentón – Sólo es cuestión de incentivarse un poco – Besó y lamió, delineando su quijada.

- Yo, preferiría… - Suspiró al sentir el aliento del hombre haciéndoles cosquillas en el oído - …que lo hicieras… - Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, interrumpiendo las palabras.

- ¿Yo? – Terminó él mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo. Una de sus manos enterrada en la mata de suave cabello y la otra contorneando los hoyuelos de la cintura femenina – Para serte franco… estoy demasiado excitado y temo no poder controlarme… - Cada vez le costaba más mantener la mente despierta, tan concentrado como estaba en besarle el perfumado cuello, sentir sus pechos rozándole el tórax, el corazón acelerado a más no poder.

- … controlarte…? – Inclinó la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso, deseando más de esos labios que dejaban huellas ardientes allí donde la tocaran.

- …quiero que explotes… llevarte… al límite….. Parfet – No pudiendo soportar más la presión, la acercó más hacia si. Ella, entendiendo el movimiento, respondió arqueando la espalda y presionándose contra su cuerpo. El movimiento hizo que sus músculos internos se tensaran, apretando al miembro masculino. Ambos gimieron de placer.

No le costó mucho más a Parfet el iniciar el ritmo cadencioso, ayudada por Duero, que la empujaba firme pero suavemente con las manos. Lo abrazaba por el cuello, apoyando el rostro contra el pelo color ébano; sentía perfectamente la respiración pesada y entrecortada golpearle en la nuca. Inconcientemente él mordía el punto donde el cuello y hombro de ella se unían, tratando de aguantar el deseo casi incontenible de empujarla contra la cama, abrirle las piernas y penetrarla de una manera más certera y rápida.

No, le había dicho que la quería matar de deseo y sólo ella podía encontrar el camino que la llevara al éxtasis. Él conocía las posiciones más convenientes, él sabía que sería más difícil para ella alcanzar el clímax y que probablemente no lo conseguiría al primer intento… Incluso sabiendo eso, Duero estaba decidido a dejar que ella disfrutara todo lo que pudiese en esta primera vez juntos y él la ayudaría en todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

La podía oír respirar dificultosamente, cómo él. Ahora ella manejaba el flujo de movimiento entre los dos y él hacía lo posible por responderle con igual sincronía. Aún a través de la espesa neblina que se había vuelto a formar en su mente, sabía que ella se estaba conteniendo para no hacer demasiado ruido. Probablemente sentiría vergüenza, pero no había nada que él deseara más que oírla gemir y saber que le gustaba. Para cuando ella retrocedió para la siguiente embestida, él se enderezó un poco más y la empujó contra si, entrando en ella de un modo algo más feroz.

- Aaahhhh……mmmh – El incontenible gemido se escapó de los rosados labios y penetró en la mente de Duero como un afrodisíaco implacable. Había perdido parte del autocontrol inicial y trataba de aumentar la velocidad de la penetración, deseando oírla gritar más.

- Siii… así… no te calles – El ritmo era más y más rápido, las pulsaciones en el interior de ellas se hacían cada vez más marcadas, al compás de los suspiros y jadeos de ambos – Quiero escucharte…. Saber qué te gusta, dónde te gusta…… cómo te gusta….

- Aaaahha ……. Due… ro ……mmmhh siii….

- Sii? Asiii?... – Cada vez más rápido, más adentro.

- Ooohh… siii…

Ya no existía cordura alguna en la mente de Parfet. Los sonidos salían de adentro suyo sin que pudiera controlarlos. Lo único que su cuerpo podía percibir con claridad era ese cosquilleo constante, que poco a poco paso a convertirse en espasmos de calor, latiendo desde su bajo vientre. Con cada nueva penetración se expandía más lejos, por su cuerpo entero. La hacía sofocarse, temblar, sentir que se rompería en pedazos. Y en medio de ese mar de olas turbulentas que la golpeaban, la voz de su compañero le retumbaba en el interior, aumentando esa sensación de ansiedad, de expectativa.

Una embestida más, profunda y precisa, y el punto de palpitación explotó. La sensación de continua ansiedad dio paso al placer y una onda mucho más fuerte que las otras le invadió cada fibra de sus ser al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Duero sólo percibió, aún obnubilado por el placer, que ella daba un respingo y se quedaba rígida por una fracción de segundo para luego dejarse caer contra él, dejando escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones. Los músculos aún se convulsionaban, apretando su miembro, pero de una manera más entrecortada y abrupta, lo que hizo que inmediatamente después él mismo alcanzara el clímax, derramándose dentro de ella.

Con mucho cuidado, Duero se dejó caer en la cama, con Parfet aún encima de él. Se inclinó sobre un costado y dejó que ella descansara sobre las sábanas, sin dejar de abrazarla. Estaban sudorosos y sin aliento, pero con una satisfacción inmensa marcada en sus semblantes. El doctor fue el primero que se sintió con la capacidad para hablar.

- Eso fue… - Suspiró, dejando escapar el aire entre los dientes - ...no estoy seguro de encontrar palabras precisas para describir lo que acaba de pasar – Trató de encontrar la mirada de su compañera, pero se había acurrucado contra el fuerte pecho de él, sin decir nada - ¿Parfet? – La tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola levemente - ¿Estás bien? Yo…te hice algún daño? – El miedo se hizo latente en su interior, buscó el rostro femenino con sus manos pero la ingeniera se resistía a abandonar su posición. Un poco a regañadientes, consiguió que lo mirara a la cara. Tenía los ojos increíblemente brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

- Parfet… yo, lo siento si te hice daño… nunca quise… pensé que lo estabas disfrutando tanto como yo.

- Si lo disfruté – El arrebato con el que lo dijo no dio cabida a dudas para el joven médico. Parecía incluso ofendida de que pensara lo contrario.

- Entonces ¿Por qué parece que estás a punto de llorar?

- Yo, no lo se. Es lo que siento ahora – Lo pensó por un momento antes de continuar – Al principio dolió un poco…. Pero lo que sentí después… – Y aunque pareciera imposible, su rostro se tornó aún más colorado – … m-me gustó… mucho…. Ay! Es tan vergonzoso!! – Trató de ocultarse otra vez contra su pecho pero el moreno no lo permitió.

- Es algo completamente normal y no es nada para avergonzarse – La tranquilizó, acariciando el rostro juvenil con ternura – A mi también me gustó, mucho… demasiado, más de lo que había imaginado que podría ser.

- Pero al menos vos ya tenías una idea de qué esperar – Trató de parecer molesta, aunque como suponía, él jamás se prestaría para iniciar una pelea. Lo qué Duero respondió, en cambio, la dejó helada.

- Si, y por esa razón estaba algo asustado por los resultados de esta primera vez.

- ¿Asustado por qué?

- Bueno. Por una parte estaba el hecho de que no sería una experiencia algo incómoda (por no decir dolorosa) para tu cuerpo.

- Si, bueno. Ya dije, fue algo doloroso, pero no duró mucho – Era raro sentirse tan tranquila hablando sobre "eso" cuando lo habían hecho hacía sólo unos minutos - ¿A vos no te dolió?

- No. Lo que genera el dolor en la mujer es que hecho de que, durante la penetración, los músculos internos deben sufrir un estiramiento que nunca antes habían experimentado. Una vez que alcanzan esa nueva flexibilidad el dolor desaparece.

- Pero ¿No te dolió cuando te toqué ahí? – Hizo un además hacia la entrepierna del moreno. Aún estaba dentro de ella.

- No, de hecho…. – Se aclaró la garganta con dificultad – Se sintió muy bien.

- Y tampoco cuando…. – No se atrevió a terminar la idea.

- Eso se sintió mil veces mejor - La voz de Duero era apenas un susurro y el hecho de que tuviera la mirada nuevamente enturbiada y el cuerpo casi agazapado sobre el de Parfet, le hizo pensar a la joven ingeniera que la charla estaba dando paso a algo mucho más interesante.

Sin quitarle la mirada grisácea de encima y respondiendo a su propia curiosidad intentó hacer algo que hacía un instante le había venido a la mente. Con una pequeña orden de su cerebro, consiguió que los músculos de su vientre se contrajeran de manera repentina alrededor de la virilidad de su compañero, que no tardó en reaccionar abriendo los ojos como platos y dejando escapar un sonoro jadeo de placer. Parfet, aunque sonrojada por lo que había hecho, dejó entrever una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- A mi también me gusta oírlo Doctor … qué le gusta, cómo le gusta….dond…

Pero ya no pudo continuar con su broma porque tenía la boca apresada en un beso desesperado, mientras el cuerpo masculino la apresaba contra la cama.

* * *

- No nono no no – Se repetía a si misma y apretaba el rostro contra la almohada para apagar sus propios reclamos.

Ya era la tercera, no, la cuarta vez que recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y como al final de cada recuerdo, tenía el cuerpo tembloroso y extasiado, sintiendo perfectamente el latido placentero en su zona baja… y sólo era un recuerdo!! Si seguí con eso iba a terminar convencida de que había sido una pervertida en potencia desde que había nacido, y ahora que el Doctor se había encargado de "liberarla", quién sabía qué cosas podían pasar….

Su mente trabajaba sin control alguno y volvía a revivir el momento en que despertó desnuda en la cama, con él a su lado…. Cuando el golpeteo frenético en su puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Parfet! ¿Parfet, estás ahí? – Los golpes se volvieron más fuertes e insistentes – Parfet, soy Dita. Las chicas de mantenimiento me mandaron a buscarte, están preocupadas porque…. – La puerta se abrió, dejando expuesta a una pelirroja notablemente preocupada con la mano derecha a medio camino de golpear el aire.

- ¿Qué pasa Dita? Perdón si las preoc….. auch!! – Ya estaba, otra vez en el piso por culpa de los impulsivos arranques de su amiga la piloto. En esas ocasiones entendía perfectamente por qué Hibiki la evitaba tanto. Podía ser bastante bruta cuando se lo proponía.

- Ay, Parfet!! Estaba TAN preocupada – Frotaba frenéticamente su rostro contra el de la ingeniera, aplastándola contra el piso.

- ¡Está bien! Está bien, Dita – Trató con poco éxito de zafarse del agarre demasiado amistoso – ¿Podrías levantarte de encima mío? Me estás aplastando.

- Si, perdón perdón – La pelirroja se puso de pie y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse. Una vez de pie dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la pequeña hornalla que tenía a un costado del baño.

- ¿Querés que prepare un té o ya desayunaste? – Ofreció la castaña mientras buscaba en la estantería por dos tazas y demás cosas necesarias.

- Ummhh… en realidad ya es hora de ALMORZAR, pero te acepto igual la invitación.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! – Exclamó Parfet e inmediatamente se giró para ver la hora en el reloj de pared - Es tan tarde ya??

- Sip – Respondió Dita despreocupadamente – Esa es la razón por la que estaba tan preocupada. Me crucé con Noah cuando iba hacia el comedor con Hibiki y ella me dijo que había faltado a los controles de rutina. Se la veía tan preocupada que le dij….

- Ey ey ey!! – La frenó Parfet – Un momento…. Dijiste qué?

- Que Noah estaba preocupada, te estaba buscando...

- ¿Dónde te la encontraste?

- En el pasillo….

- ¿Cuál?

- El que lleva a la Cafetería!! Ya te dije, iba para allá a almorzar con Hibiki y apareció…..

- AHA!! Ah eso quería llegar!! – Vitoreó mientras daba saltitos de excitación alrededor de la habitación. Dita, que recién se había percatado del rumbo de la conversación, se había puesto toda colorada de la vergüenza - ¿Así que las cosas se arreglaron entre ustedes?

- Bueno… si, supongo.

- ¿Cómo que "supongo"? ¿Se arreglaron o no? – Insistió la ingeniera.

- ¡Bueno si!

- Pero, si hasta ayer por la noche te sentías mal y confundida porque no sabías lo que él quería…. ¿Cuándo fue que hablaron?

- Esteeee…. ¿Te acordás que ayer te acompañé a la enfermería para que te revisara Duero-san?

El sólo recuerdo hizo que Parfet se olvidara por un momento de los problemas de su amiga y divagara hacia aquellos momentos tan intensos pero también algo tristes. Sacudió la cabeza de forma apenas perceptible y trató de concentrarse en lo que Dita le decía.

- ¿Te lo encontraste anoche? – Deducía que debía haber sido justo después de haberla dejado en la enfermería…. Mmmhhh, se tornaba interesante - ¡Quiero saberlo TODO!

- ¿Qué es "todo"? – El rostro de la piloto no daba lugar a dudas de lo que ella pensaba como _'todo'_, lo que hizo que Parfet se regodeara de gusto.

- TODO: Dónde fue, cómo fue, quién habló primero, qué te dijo, qué le dijiste, cómo besa, si cumplió la promesa de ir a tu habit….

- ¡¡VASTA PARFET!! – Gritó la pelirroja y al instante se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Ya sabía!! Jajajaja – Se dobló de la risa ante la mirada de pánico que mostraba su amiga – Vamos, no es TAN terrible o no? Seguro fue una reconciliación increíble jajaja.

- ¡Ay, vasta! No digas eso que me muero de la vergüenza – Le suplicó la piloto, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Se dejó caer en la cama de su amiga.

Una alarma se encendió dentro de la castaña al verla tan cerca del "lugar del hecho". Dita había estado muchas veces en su habitación y si había algo que se deducía a primera vista era que siempre había sido muy ordenada. Pero ahora que lo notaba, las sábanas estaban hechas un bollo desordenado en una esquina del colchón, la funda del mismo se había salido de una punta y si mal no recordaba, ayer ella se había dado cuenta de que habían quedado "marcas" de su primera noche juntos. Ella se había asustado al ver la sangre, pero Duero la había tranquilizado explicándole que eso era normal y que sólo sucedía la primera vez que una joven hacía el amor. Según había leído en un libro antiguo, era la señal de que una jovencita había pasado a convertirse en mujer…. Cosa que, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, sonaba bastante ridículo.

Pero el que fuera ridículo o no ya no tenía importancia en este momento. Si Dita llegaba a darse cuenta de eso, ahí si que estaba perdida… Podía esperar una de dos cosas: que se muriera del espanto y pensara que su amiga se había herido de alguna manera o que se percatara del verdadero significado que implicaba y se tomara su revancha por haberse reído de ella…. Y por como veía las cosas, mucho se temía que pensara en lo segundo. Dejó escapar un suspiro para tranquilizarse y tomó la silla giratoria de su escritorio.

- Ey, Dita. ¿No preferirías sentarte acá así podemos apoyar las tazas en el escritorio?

- No, ¿para qué? Puedo tener la taza en la mano, prometo que no voy a volcar nada sobre el colchón. Además… tu cama siempre fue tan cómoda.

La ingeniera apenas pudo reprimir un quejido cuando vio a su amiga amagar con tirarse sobre el colchón como lo hacía siempre. Pero antes de siquiera tratar de detenerla, algo en el campo visual de Dita pareció captar su atención. Desde la posición en la que estaba, Parfet podía ver el perfil de su amiga inclinado hacia un punto de suelo que no llegaba a ver porque lo tapaba su propia cama. La vio agacharse hacia delante y estirar un brazo para alcanzar algo. No llegó a subirlo lo suficiente para que la castaña pudiera verlo, porque la pelirroja había abierto los ojos con sorpresa, dejándolo caer. Y como si de su peor pesadilla se tratase, la observó darse vuelta y levantar el manojo de sábanas para corroborar lo que había sospechado.

Una sonrisa satisfecha iluminó el hermoso rostro de la piloto, que volteó a ver a su amiga con renovada alegría y quizás una pizca de maldad.

- Veo que no perdimos el tiempo anoche…

- No se de qué me estás hablando – Se defendió la ingeniera.

- De esto – Y descubrió las sábanas para mostrarle los rastros de su virginidad perdida.

- Estaba indispuesta – Se sintió sorprendida de la rapidez con la que había encontrado una excusa para justificarse… y bastante buena.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Entonces le pediste a Duero-san que te trajera pastillas para el dolor?

- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver el Doctor en todo… - Se vio obligada a comerse sus palabras. Dita sostenía ante sus ojos el objeto que había visto tirado en el piso. Parecían shorts cortos de color oscuro… no recordaba tener uno así, aunque… - Oh!! – Se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta. No los había visto nunca, pero sabía que eran de él. Se los había quitado junto con el resto de su ropa mientras ella estaba de espaldas, así que no los reconocía. Pero era evidente a quién pertenecían.

- Lindos boxers eh? – Dita lo tenía agarrado por el elástico y lo movía de forma sugerente frente al rostro de su amiga.

- ¿Así se llaman? – Fue lo único que atinó a decir la castaña – Ey!! – Le arrebató la prenda a Dita antes de que pudiera esquivarla - ¿Cómo es que sabés que se llaman así? – Ahora el tono burlón se volvía hacia la pelirroja, que se quedó callada sin saber cómo retrucarle – Debo deducir que a TU Hibiki le gusta el mismo estilo de ropa interior… ¿De qué color eran los que llevaba puestos ayer, rosa?

- Para tu información, eran blancos con navecitas espaciales verdes – Exclamó Dita con la cabeza bien en alto – Se los hice yo hace mucho tiempo y para serte sincera le quedaban MUY BIEN!! – Y remató su discurso sacándole la lengua a la castaña.

Un segundo después la dos se estaban abrazando como niñas pequeñas, destornillándose de la risa por lo gracioso de la situación. Para cuando consiguieron calmarse un poco se encontraron tiradas en el suelo, apoyadas espalda con espalda y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Dita fue la primera en hablar.

- Parece que toda mi preocupación a fin de cuentas estaba mal fundada.

- ¿Qué querés decir?

- Nada, sólo me preocupé de más por lo que dijo Noah. Yo sabía que no estabas en buenos términos con Duero cuando te dejé en su enfermería y sinceramente creía que había pasado algo malo entre ustedes…. Cuando venía para acá no dejaba de culparme por haberte insistido en que fueras a verlo.

- No, todo lo contrario – La calmó Parfet – Esta vez tengo que darle crédito a tu testarudez.

- Yo prefiero llamarle 'sentido común', pero por esta vez te lo perdono – Dijo sonriendo mientras apoyaba cariñosamente la cabeza contra uno de los hombros de su amiga – Y… ¿cómo estuvo?

- ¿Qué cosa? – La ingeniera trató de no darse por aludida

- Ya sabés qué cosa, no te hagas la tonta.

- ¿Cómo estuvo lo tuyo?

- Yo pregunté primero – Rebatió la pelirroja.

- Mmmh… supongo que igual que vos.

. ¿Cómo podés estar tan segura?

- Porque estabas con Hibiki…

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Lo amás ¿no?

- Mucho, más que a nadie.

- Ahí está.

- …… Eso quiere decir…. ¿Que vos amás a Duero-san?

Al no recibir respuesta Dita se volteó a ver a la ingeniera. Le sorprendió el verla con los ojos aguados, tratando de contener el llanto. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la estrechó con fuerza contra sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa Parfet? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Le preguntó, preocupada por el repentino cambio de ánimo que tenía su compañera – Acaso las cosas entre ustedes todavía no se arreglaron.

- No es eso…. En realidad no se por qué estoy triste. Ayer, fue todo tan lindo… y ahora mismo estoy muy feliz y aún así tengo deseos de llorar – Sintió cómo Dita la apretaba aún más y le acariciaba la espalda – Anoche, después de estar tan juntos, me pasó lo mismo… Se siente exactamente igual…

- Quizás sean lágrimas de felicidad – Le aseguró la piloto. Ella misma las había derramado la noche anterior. Recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido al saber que Hibiki no se iría, y por alguna extraña razón las lágrimas se habían abierto paso también.

- Quizás – Dijo Parfet y trató de secarse el rostro con la manga de su bata.

- Estoy segura de que si – La alentó Dita – Son buenas noticias el que todo se haya aclarado entre el Doctor y vos – La ayudó a tomar asiento junto al escritorio y se encaminó hacia la hornalla, donde la tetera silbaba, anunciando que el té ya estaba listo – Te propongo algo: Tomemos un té juntas, que seguro nos va a calmar y luego vamos a la cafetería. Estoy segura de que Duero-san se va a aparecer por ahí – Hablaba tranquilamente y llenaba las tazas con la infusión – Seguramente ya le habrá llegado la noticia de que no te presentaste a mantenimiento y estará preocupado por saber qué te pasó.

Pafet sintió la sangre hervir en sus mejillas. La idea de imaginárselo preocupado por ella le hacía sentir bien. Aceptó mecánicamente la taza que su amiga le extendía y se la llevó a los labios. Algo de lo que había dicho la pelirroja con anterioridad la había dejado pensando.

- Dita…

- ¿Si? – Preguntó esta distraídamente, buscando algún dulce sobre la estantería.

- Hay algo que todavía no quedó claro entre…

El sonido de golpes apresurados las hizo sobresaltar. La pelirroja fue la que se levantó de su lugar para atender a quién estuviera llamando. Un segundo después la figura de Hibiki irrumpió en la habitación, seguido de una sorprendida Dita. El joven dio un rápido vistazo a su compañera y luego volvió su mirada hacia la castaña que permanecía estática con la taza a medio camino de su boca. Su semblante no parecía anunciar nada bueno.

- ¿Qué pasó? – El tono lúgubre que utilizó Dita para formular la pregunta hizo que a Parfet se le helara la sangre.

- Acabo de venir del Punte de Navegación… El Doctor abandonó el Nirvana hoy.

- ¿Cómo? Pero… - Otra vez la voz de Dita retumbó en la silenciosa habitación.

- Ezra me lo confirmó. Duero tomó una nave de exploración temprano en la mañana… con rumbo a Tarak.

* * *

_Bueno bueno bueno... ¿qué onda? Espero que no haya sido lo suficientemente nefasto como para que no me manden un review. Me siento ambigua con este cap... en gral conseguí transmitir todo lo que deseaba en él, pero no estoy segura de con cuánta efectividad... eso me lo sabrán decir ustedes... Pero lo que se es que mejor (para las circunstancias en las que estoy ahora) no podría haberlo hecho..._

_Más allá de mi autocompasión (jajaja) aviso que no falta mucho... como máximo (y esto lo estoy jurando) quedarán 3 capítulos, sino 2... en eso andamos, pero no pienso hablar más de lo que tengo en mente porque sino se me corta el mambo de escritora y yo prometí terminar los dos fics que dejé inconclusos!!_

_Nos leemos en el prox cap (o en los replays, mejor dicho) no puedo nuevamente asegurarles cuándo va a estar pero... VA A ESTAR ;)_

_Saludos y éxitos_

_Cyllan Anassan_


End file.
